


Miracles

by mlkovch



Series: Canon Divergence AUs [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mpreg, POV Alternating, Smut, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlkovch/pseuds/mlkovch
Summary: Sammie never happened to ruin their lives, Kenyatta never dragged Mandy off to Indiana, Mickey never goes to prison, but Ian does break up with him. What happens when he finds out he’s pregnant with Ian’s babies?again, we love a shitty summary :)(This will end when I run out of material!)





	1. Tell Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this a few months back and just found it on my laptop so i decided to post it, it’s also inspired by a bunch of other Mpreg AUs.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

When Mickey first arrived back home, his siblings, those who were there anyway, would ask him what he’s doing back.

 

Mickey would either dodge the question with insults or ignore them completely. He accepts what Ian’s done in his manic mind, if it’s what the redhead wants and needs, Mickey will give him his space. But that’s none of siblings’ business, if they’re so keen to find out they can ask Ian themselves.

 

The first week back, he’d been extremely causious around everyone for fear of someone finding out the secret he’s been keeping.

 

Mandy had a suspicion, that much he knew always feeling her eyes on the back of head though she never voiced her thoughts. He was thankful, but it also only made him even more uneasy around her. For now, he’ll just try to ignore it while he can still deny what she may know.

 

 

A month and a half had gone by where Mickey wondered when he was ever going to grow the balls to tell his ex the news.

 

Mickey had started wearing baggier shirts almost every week since coming home.

 

He honestly didn’t know how to feel about everything. Physically he felt sick. Exhausted, bloated, and achey. But mentally, he didn’t have a fucking clue.

 

He knew he was going to have to tell Ian sooner or later, but he just couldn’t find the courage to go tell him, didn’t know how either.

 

“Hey.” Mandy said walking through the front door heading straight for the kitchen.

 

Mickey tuggs at his oversized hoodie bringing more fabric to the front hoping his stomach wasn’t showing. It was big at this point, or at least big enough you could clearly see it when he was half naked. At least clothed he could hide it in baggy or oversized hoodies for now.

 

She came back with two beers, offering one to her brother. Smirking when he shook his head, still staring blankly at the television.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Mandy started.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You pick a name yet?”

 

Mickey was silent for a moment, processing what his little sister knew, “The fuck are you talking about?” Hoping his voice wasn’t betraying him.

 

“The baby.” She explained, eyes focused on his stomach for a minute before moving them back to her brother’s.

 

He glanced at his sister, meeting her gaze, before keeping his eyes trained on the screen. He visibly swallowed, thumbing his top lip in nervous habit.

 

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re talking ‘bout.” Trying to seem as casual as possible.

 

Mandy studied his face, trying to decipher his expression, he seemed unaffected by what she said although he did seem a bit more stiff than when she first sat down. Either way she knew she was right, no matter how much her older brother wanted to deny it.

 

Later that afternoon, Mickey found himself standing before the Gallagher house.

 

He hesitated before pushing through the gate, making his way up the steps to the front door. He’d avoided the father of his unborn babies for long enough. Twins, that’s what his doctor had told him a couple weeks ago.

 

Mickey didn’t know how the redhead would take it, but he knew he always loved kids. He had always been so good with Yevgeny, treated him like his own son even if he was neither’s.

 

Mickey pushed those memories away, he was here for one reason, and one reason only.

 

He was having these babies with or without Ian. Mickey just figured if Ian’s kids were going to be born in eight, he should at least know they exist whether he wanted to be apart of their lives or not, he could do this without him.

 

Mickey held his breath as he raised his knuckles to the door, knocking three times.

 

He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a few seconds trying to rid himself of his nerves before the door swung open.

 

When Ian opened the door, he’d been sporting that stupid smile he fell in love with, until he saw Mickey. Mickey swallowed visibly, he didn’t know if the smile instantly vanished because of him or from shock that he was here but he was hoping the latter.

 

“Mickey?” Ian asked, sounding unsure if this was really happening.

 

“What’s up?” He stepped aside so Mickey could come in.

 

Mickey was grateful Ian hadn’t gone with one of those awkward greetings towards an ex.

 

“Hey, I uh, there’s something I gotta tell ya.” He said pushing past Ian into the living room.

 

Fuck that sounds kind of corny but this is important. “Anyone else home?”

 

Ian lingered there, enjoying the whiff of his favorite smell that he didn’t even realize just how much he missed. The smell of Mickey.

 

“Yeah but they’re all upstairs. What is it?” He said as he closed the door, moving to sit on the couch.

 

Mickey had gone over the thousand different ways he could tell this to his ex in the last month and a half. In the end he never decided but now that he was standing in front of a seated Ian he really just wanted to get straight to the point.

 

“I’m pregnant.” He answered, studying Ian’s face carefully, waiting for his reaction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s really short, i apologize i’m getting into things.


	2. Together

 

The second he’d heard those words Ian’s eyes snapped up meeting blue ones to make sure he’d heard right.

 

“Y- you’re... What?” He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

Mickey licked his lips, still a better reaction than some of the million ways he’d imagined. “Twins.”

 

Ian’s eyes darted to Mickey’s clothed stomach, hiding in an oversized blue hoodie. Slowly they drifted back up to his ex’s.

 

Mickey couldn’t read his expression, but if he guessed it was most likely shock.

 

“Uh... Are, are you uh, sure they’re...” He stammered, unable to form the right words without possibly pissing off the brunette. He simply pointed to himself hoping Mickey would understand.

 

“Yeah, they’re yours, Ian.” He confirmed with a pointed look. It wouldn’t make sense if they were anyone else’s.

 

Ian just nodded like a fucking bobble head, not really knowing what to say, his eyes focused on his ex’s stomach.

 

“How, how long have you known?” Ian asked, finally able to form a sentence.

 

Mickey scratched the back of his neck, “Month and half.”

 

Ian’s eyes snapped up to Mickey’s beautiful blue ones. “Are you kidding me!?” His voice raising in volume causing his ex to slightly flinch, he didn’t mean to snap, but what the hell? “What the fuck Mick?”

 

“I know, and I- I’m sorry. I know I should’ve told you I just... didn’t know how.” He said, he didn’t know how to explain what he’d felt.

 

Ian sighed and ran a hand down his face.

 

Mickey watched the redhead process this newly found information as he took a seat on one of the big chairs.

 

“Ian.” Mickey spoke after a few minutes of silence, waiting for him to say something. Ian hummed in response, not even looking at Mickey.

 

Mickey swallowed, “I’m pregnant.” He repeated. “Can you just tell me how you feel about that? Please?” His messy hormones all over the fucking place making him softer than normal. Something in him just needed to know how Ian feels with this knowledge. Maybe it was just the fact Ian is their other father.

 

“I feel like... I feel like you should’ve told me a month and half ago.” He said bitterly before looking up at a guilt ridden Mickey.

 

“I know.” He nodded. “I just... we broke up. I thought it would get more comfortable...” Mickey sighed, trailing off running his hand down his face.

 

Ian just nodded, “Are you keeping them?”

 

“Yeah.” Mickey said immediately, “I’m keepin’ ‘em.”

 

Oddly enough, once Mickey found out he was pregnant, any other thought besides keeping them never crossed his mind. He wanted his babies, he would raise his kids. With or without Ian, like he told himself before. When Ian didn’t respond for a few minutes he continued.

 

“Look man, you don’t gotta be apart of their lives or anything. This wasn’t planned, we aren’t together anymore. I just thought you should know that I’m havin’ your kids, so... now you know.” Mickey finally stated.

 

With that he got up and headed for the door, but he only made it a couple steps before Ian grabbed his hand in the hoodie, tugging him back.

 

He turned around to face Ian who was now standing and stared into entrancing green orbs, not pulling his hand out of Ian’s grasp.

 

A minute passed of both getting lost in the intoxicating presence of one another before Ian released his hand.

 

“I do. I do wanna be apart of their lives.” Ian stated confidently.

 

“Really?” Mickey didn’t know how to feel about that, happiness of course but, what does that mean for them.

 

“‘Course, Mick” Nostalgia hit Mickey like a bus. God knows how much he’s missed Ian say his name like that.

 

“Are you showing?” Mickey nodded, not sure what to say.

 

“Can I see? I-I mean if it’s okay?” Ian asked, hoping Mickey would allow him.

 

Ian wanted to see the bump their unborn babies were making in Mickey, and it was more than okay, in fact made Mickey a little happy.

 

Ian watched as Mickey lifted up his hoodie, revealing his smooth baby bump. He was mesmerized by it. “Wow.” He smiled, the sound of a soft chuckle. It was one thing to hear about his soon to be born babies, but to see them, to actually see the bump they were making out of Mickey’s stomach was another thing.

 

Mickey couldn’t stop the small smile that stretched at his lips. When their eyes lifted to meet each other, Ian’s eyes flicked to his bare belly silently asking permission to feel the bump. Mickey nodded, soft smile lingering.

 

Ian took a step closer and placed his large warm hand carefully over Mickey’s stomach, softly caressing their kids through soft skin. Both completely relaxing at the touch.

 

Ian’s smile only grew at the sight and feel of Mickey’s bump. “This is fucking amazing.” He whispered almost to himself.

 

Without putting too much thought into it he set his free hand on the Mickey’s cheek, caressing lightly.

 

Mickey leaned into the contact, fuck he’s really missed Ian’s touch. His baby bump was one thing, but his cheek; that was between the two of them. Affection for each other that God knows he’d longed for. Mickey only softened even more at the sight of Ian’s eyes becoming glossy. He was obviously tearing up and it warmed his heart.

 

“I’m sorry... for everything. I hate myself for what I did to you, Mick.” Ian started. “I want to make up for the shit I did. I want to do this right, I want to do this with you. This is a fucking miracle, these babies inside you, miracles.”

 

He allowed Ian to lean their foreheads together, loving being this close to Ian again.

 

”You’re amazing, Mick.” Ian whispered before retracting the hand on their unborn babies, pulling Mickey’s hoodie down, and slowly connecting their lips.

 

Mickey responded instantly, needing a refresher on the taste of Ian’s mouth. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was slow, passionate, and full of such powerful emotion. Mickey opened up his mouth to Ian, letting him relearn every inch of his mouth after all this time.

 

“I love you... so fucking much Mickey.” Ian stated after they finally pulled apart, because he did, and he needed Mickey to know that before anything else happens.

 

Mickey felt like he just took a stab to the fucking heart, hearing the words Ian has never said before. He didn’t hesitate to reply though. “I love you too.”

 

Ian smiled, it took a second for Mickey to mirror his expression.

 

But he needed to know what this meant, where they stood now. He had certainly not come over trying to get Ian back, but he’d be lying if he said he never wanted a relationship with him again. Ian is the love of his life after all. Now knowing Ian wanted to be in their children’s life, he could see himself raising their little family together, watching as they grow older till they don’t need their parents.

 

“So we’re doing this... together?” He asked after Ian intertwined their fingers.

 

“Together.” Ian responded immediately, squeezing his hand.

 

“Okay.” Mickey smiled, squeezing back. “You got a lot of shit to make up for.” He reminded Ian.

 

“I know, and I plan to make up for everything. I promise.” He said leaning their foreheads together again.

 

“Okay.” Mickey smiled softly, their lips meeting once again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of the chapters i found are already finished just some editing & i can post about 10 chapters lmao


	3. Puzzle Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo

 

Ian hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to do this with Mickey. That much was proven clearly when he went with Mickey to next ultrasound to see how the babies were doing.

 

He’ll admit he almost wanted to cry seeing the little creatures swimming around in his boyfriend’s stomach.

 

Boyfriend. That was another thing. He’d taken Mickey on countless dates, whether it was in public or just a movie night huddled together on the couch in comfort.

 

He wanted to do this right, this is their second chance, he is not screwing this up again.

 

He hadn’t been so surprised how easily it was to fall back into the groove of how they used to be. He loves Mickey, and he tells Mickey this now. After the shit he put the older man through, he deserved to hear those words everyday, and Ian would tell him as many times for as long as he needs.

 

After a month of being back together, Mickey had finally fully trusted Ian, the promise rolling off his tongue without hesitation.

 

Those words, hearing them just flow from soft full lips had Ian taking that promise to heart, treasuring it as if a precious jewel.

 

Having known the brunette for years, _‘I love you’_ were not words Mickey just threw around. He’s pretty sure Mickey never even believed in love before him.

 

 _‘I love you’_  was as if a waver Mickey signed handing over his heart to Ian, trusting Ian not to shatter the pieces again. Ian was not going to do that to Mickey again, at least not intentionally. He was doing this right, he owed this to Mickey and to himself. Since Mickey had been gone, he’d felt this void within himself, this missing piece. No surprise that something missing was Mickey.

 

He could tell Mickey felt the same way, though never voicing it. He didn’t need to, his actions spoke louder than words. Just like old times.

 

They just connected on that level, something Ian never found himself having with any other men. Him and Mickey just fit, their hearts intertwined like tangled vines, made for each other like puzzle pieces.

 

 

Of course leave it to Fiona to pop Ian’s bubble.

 

It was a week after the ultrasound. Mickey had been staying over the Gallagher house. Lip had been kind enough to give them his room since they would need a bigger bed and he would be gone in college most of the time.

 

Mickey had been upstairs taking a nap, Ian was downstairs in the kitchen with Lip and Carl showing them the little fetuses in his boyfriend’s belly.

 

“Wow, man. Can’t believe you’re gonna be a dad.” Lip smiled staring down at the ultrasound photos of ‘baby A’ and ‘baby B.’

 

“This mean I’m gonna be an uncle?” Carl asked, also smiling at the photos, happy that his brother was going to have a family of his own.

 

“Yeah, dude. A teenage uncle.” Ian replied, ruffling Carl’s hair. He laughed, swatting his big brother’s hand away.

 

Just then Fiona came down the stairs.

 

“Hey guys, what are ya doin’?” She asked, grabbing a beer and joining them at the table taking the lit cigarette Lip offered.

 

Lip handed her the photo he was admiring, “Just looking at my little brother’s babies.”

 

“Wait you’re seriously having the kids?” Fiona asked, sitting up straighter.

 

“Yeah, Fi. We’re having the kids, what did you think?” Ian chuckled nervously, not liking how serious his sister seemed now.

 

“You sure that’s a good idea?” She asked, glancing at that photos.

 

Ian glared at her, because how could she say that? “Yes, it’s a great idea. What do you want me to just kill off two lives I made?” He asked, his volume raising a bit. He took a second to collect himself and calm down a little not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend upstairs.

 

“I’m not taking care of two more kids, Ian.” Fiona’s voice raising a little as well.

 

“No one’s asking you to!” Ian practically yelled, how could his sister say that? “I get that you had to take care of us, but I never asked you to take care of my babies. Mick and I got this.” He argued.

 

“Yeah until you don’t.” She blurted. She knows her little brother will hate her for this, that came out wrong, but she needs it to be clear she doesn’t want to take care of two more children, let alone one. She can accept that her brother’s back with Mickey, even if she disapproves and doesn’t like Mickey. But she will not take care of their children.

 

“Fuck you, Fiona.” Ian said lowly, his fists clenching as he stood up from the table to go to his Mickey, hopefully he hadn’t woken him up from his outburst.

 

Lip and Carl had watched their exchange silently, only speaking up after they heard the door upstairs close.

 

“That was really fucked up, Fiona.” Carl said, getting up and walking out the door headed who knows where anymore.

 

“Fi, I know you don’t want anymore kids on you’re plate, but Ian really wants this. I doubt he’d put all the work on you.”

 

Fiona sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Mickey, maybe.” He joked, hoping to clear the room of some tension.

 

Fiona chuckle a little. “I know, I just... I don’t want him to regret this decision later on either.” She admitted.

 

“He won’t, you should uh, see his face when he talks about them and Mickey.” Lip said, smiling at the look Ian had earlier.

 

“Yeah.” She sighed once more.

 

Lip stood up after his phone chimed with an incoming text. “I gotta go alright, make things right with Ian, or else he won’t let you anywhere near his kids.”

 

 

Ian laid behind Mickey, spooning him, thankful he hadn’t woken him and smiles when Mickey instinctively nestles against his chest.

 

“I love you, Mick. I love our babies, too.” He planted a kiss on the back of his neck, resting his hand on Mickey’s stomach, caressing softly through the fabric of the oversized shirt.

 

What Fi had said annoyed the fuck out of him. Of course he wanted this with Mickey, sure it wasn’t planned, but he’s always wanted a family with the man in his arms. Besides, it’s more Mickey’s choice if he wants to keep them or not, they are inside him after all.

 

Ian intertwined his fingers with his sleeping boyfriend’s, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. “I love you.”

 


	4. Blue & Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sooo long i had to cut it between this, next, & last chapter lol.
> 
> enjoy xo

 

Two and a half months had passed, Mickey was five months pregnant. They could finally find out the genders of their kids. Ian, though excited, was nervous.

 

He and Mickey had yet to agree on a name if there was a girl. For a boy, they decided on Alexander. Ian chose it based off Mickey’s middle name. _Aleksandr_ , _Alexander_.

 

If there was more than one boy he was thinking Michael. _Mikhailo_ , _Michael_.

 

They both hoped they weren’t girls because they just couldn’t decide on a name.

 

When they arrived for the ultrasound, despite hoping against it, they had been thrilled to hear they were having a boy and a girl.

 

Once they arrived at the Milkovich house, Mandy had jumped up from the couch bubbling with excitement.

 

“Soooo?!” She enthused.

 

Mickey walked to the bathroom while Ian handed over the ultrasound pictures, one making it very obvious it was a boy thanks to Ian’s great genes. The copy of the photo had ‘baby A’ and ‘baby B’ written in blue and pink.

 

Mandy’s smile only grew wider as she stared down mesmerized by the fetuses in her brother’s belly.

 

“Oh my god! This is so great! I’m so happy for you guys!” She cheered, quickly catching on to the fun way Ian decided to reveal the genders as she enclosed the redhead into a tight hug.

 

Ian hugged back, radiating excitement. “Ay what you screaming for?” Iggy said coming out of his room to investigate all the racket.

 

“They’re having a boy and a girl!” Mandy exclaimed, handing reveal photos.

 

“Alright, man.” Iggy said pulling Ian in for a bro hug.

 

Just then Mickey came out of the bathroom and was surprised when his two siblings trapped him in a warm hug.

 

“Jesus alright, alright.” Mickey laughed, pulling away.

 

“Sorry man, we’re just happy for you.” his brother said, his sister nodding in agreement.

 

Mickey was grateful his siblings were so supportive of this, knowing if Terry were here he’d have killed him, Ian, and their babies.

 

He shook those thoughts away, Terry was in the can for life at this point. He looked over Mandy’s shoulder seeing Ian disappear into their room and Mickey pushed past his siblings to follow.

 

He closed the door behind him and turned to face Ian who had teared off his shirt. His perfect, muscular, toned back on display.

 

Mickey doesn’t know what got into him, but as soon as Ian unbuckled his belt and threw it to the floor, Mickey was on his back before he could even register what he was doing.

 

He wrapped his hands around Ian’s waist, letting his hands explore Ian’s perfectly cut abdomen.

 

“What’re ya doin’, Mick?” Ian asked, goosebumps forming underneath the feather fingered touch.

 

Mickey kissed his way up Ian’s back to his neck, sucking a mark on his pulse point, his boyfriend craning his neck to give him better access.

 

This wasn’t the first time this happened, Mickey got horny out no where a week ago leaving Ian to take care of the hard on he apparently caused.

 

Mickey used his right hand to trail down his lover’s torso ‘til he reached the fabric of Ian’s jeans. He palmed his boyfriend into full hardness, wanting nothing more than to swallow down those nine inches.

 

“Mm” The redhead moaned quietly when Mickey unzipped his jeans and pulled them down with both hands. Ian turned around when Mickey started to jerk him off and pulled him into a deep tongue filled kiss.

 

Ian pulled off to suck a mark of his own on Mickey’s neck while he continued to jerk him off slowly.

 

Mickey tugged Ian off his neck in favor of letting their tongues explore mouthes as opposed to skin. Ian cradled the back of Mickey’s neck as their tongues danced together in a passionate, desperate kiss.

 

Mickey used his other hand to ghost down his boyfriend’s perfect body. He disconnected their lips and began to kiss, lick, and suck lower until he reached fire red pubes, nosing in them till he reached Ian’s throbbing erection. He licked a strip from base to red leaking tip, earning him a low groan from his boyfriend whose head was thrown back in pleasure.

 

He kissed the tip before swirling his tongue, collecting more precum before closing his mouth around the head. He hallowed his cheeks and began bobbing, taking more of his boyfriend into his mouth with each bob, his tongue working magic on Ian’s dick.

 

“Fuck that mouth, Mick.” Ian sighed, his hand finding short raven black hair and tugging slightly. Mickey hummed at the praise, vibrating around Ian’s dick making his impossibly harder.

 

Mickey swallowed down as much as he could, jerking what he couldn’t fit. When Ian’s tip hit the back of his throat the redhead moaned louder, “Shhhit.”

 

He then pulled away from Ian’s pulsing hard on with a pop to suck his balls into his mouth, knowing just how crazy it drove his boyfriend.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Ian sighed, tugging harder on Mickey’s hair. He focused his attention back on the beautiful nine inches.

 

Ian looked down to see spit and precum dripping down Mickey’s chin, Jesus that’s hot.

 

Meeting green eyes, he licked a strip reaching around to grab two handfuls of Ian’s ass. His boyfriend shuddered at the sight and feel, “Fuuuck.”

 

Mickey sucked and licked Ian’s painfully hard erection like his life depended on it, becoming more encouraged with every incoherent praise Ian mumbled, too gone on pleasure to speak properly.

 

When Ian finally shot his load down his boyfriend’s throat moaning Mickey’s name lowly, Mickey sucked until he was spent, then pulled off with a pop. His lips red and swollen as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Ian pulled him up off his knees carefully, hand on his large belly.

 

“You’re so fucking amazing, Mick.” Ian said leaning in for a sweet kiss. Mickey hummed in response, smiling into Ian’s mouth.

 

 

 

The next week, Ian and Mickey were at the Gallagher house. Ian was making pancakes while Mickey mindlessly flipped through some random baby books Mandy gave them, sitting at the kitchen table.

 

They had just had a round of amazing sex upstairs.

 

When they first got back together, of course there was no sex, Ian understood Mickey would feel disgusting and was willing to wait until after the babies were born.

 

Then Mickey entered his second trimester.

 

Mickey all of a sudden had become this horny animal though pregnant. Ian being the inexperienced parent, no matter how horny the brunette was, wouldn’t fuck him. He didn’t know if it was safe and didn’t want to hurt the babies.

 

Thinking back, he remembers when Karen Jackson waddled around with who she let believe was Lip’s baby. She had still done sexual shit while pregnant, then again she was a whore. She’d probably have done those things whether they were safe or not since she really didn’t care about the kid.

 

He doesn’t want to be like that with Mickey until he knows if it’s safe or okay he just pleasured his boyfriend in other ways.

 

But Mickey really wanted to make use of his lover’s nine inch cock, letting those go to waste for another five months did not sound too good.

 

So while they were at the next ultrasound, Mickey had asked Sara if it was okay to have sex during his pregnancy. She had went into detail basically saying it was fine the babies wouldn’t be harmed but it was important they use protection.

 

Ian wondered why Mickey craved so much sex, he figured it might be all those hormones but he’s not sure. Either way he’s not complaining.

 

“The fuck you lookin’ at?” Mickey said with no malice in his tone. Ian chuckled hit with a blast from the past.

 

“You see any names you like?” He asked instead, they still had yet to decide on a girl name they both liked.

 

“Maybe.” Mickey nodded running his thumb over one specific name. Ian finished the stacking the many pancakes, grabbed a fork and knife and the syrup, bringing the stack to his boyfriend.

 

“Lemme hear it.” He said walking back to the stove to stack the rest for his siblings who should be up any minute.

 

“How do you feel ‘bout Emily?” Voice soft, still staring at it. He really likes that name, it has so many meanings, all of which capture his attention.

 

Ian stares at his boyfriend, seeing how Mickey seemed to be lost.

 

“I love it, Mick.” He meant it. Emily was such a pretty name, the perfect name for a Gallagher-Milkovich girl.

 

Mickey looked at his boyfriend and a soft smile spread across his lips as he nodded. “Emily.”

 

Ian reflected his smile, “Emily.”

 

Then Gallagher after Gallagher came trailing down the stairs, the quite kitchen being filled with bustling noise. Ian set the now finished pancakes on the table and sat down next to Mickey.

 

Carl sat at end and reached for one of Mickey’s pancakes, earning him a slap on his hand.

 

“Ow! What the hell Mickey? You’ve got a bunch!” Carl exclaimed, rubbing his abused hand.

 

“Yeah are you eating for two more fuckin’ babies? I don’t think so.” He sassed, taking an aggressive bite, everyone at the table laughing at the exchange.

 

“Jesus.” Carl rolled his eyes reaching for the other huge stack in the middle of the table.

 

“So Ian,” Fiona started. She’d yet to clear the air with her brother, mostly because he wouldn’t give her the time of day. He would just ignore her and give her the chin whenever she tried. Just like all the times before, Ian ignored her and ate his pancakes.

 

Ian had told Mickey what Fiona had said, he had been offended at first by her assumption that they wouldn’t be taking full responsibility of their kids. They didn’t need Fiona’s help, Mandy said she’d help out if they needed extra hands.

 

Mickey doesn’t want their babies around someone who’d wanted him to kill them when she found out. As far as Fiona concerns them she’s just an aunt.

 

He watched as his boyfriend pretended he didn’t even hear his sister speak.

 

“Oh we figured out a name for the girl.” Ian said to the whole table. Mickey noticed how hurt wnd dejected Fiona looked that Ian was still giving her the cold shoulder.

 

Oddly he felt bad, he hadn’t really liked Fiona for a number of reasons in the beginning, but he had gotten over it when he and Ian became a real couple. Even though he knew Fiona still didn’t like him, just his family name making her shit on him and Mandy.

 

“Really? What?” Debbie asked, excited to be an aunt and help with the babies even if the new parents don’t want it.

 

“Emily.” Ian said, smiling softly, the hand he had rested on Mickey thigh squeezing softly.

 

“That’s so cute! I can already see her now, Emily Gallagher-Milkovich.” She sighed, looking up in thought.

 

“How’d you come up with it?” Carl asked, his mouth full of pancakes.

 

“Mick?” Ian asked, it was Mickey’s idea. “I don’t know, just saw it... sounded right.” He shrugged trying to seem more casual about it than he felt.

 

“Aw.” Debbie gushed, “Ugh I love Alex and Emily and they aren’t even born yet.” She went on.

 

Mickey watched as Fiona silently ate her pancake, seemingly hurt to be left out.

 

“Ay, Ian maybe you should make up with Fiona.” Mickey suggested that night breathing heavily, after Ian had just gone down working his magic tongue on his hole.

 

“Can you please not talk about my sister while I’m still down here?” Ian groaned, really not in the mood to talk about this as he made his way back next to Mickey.

 

He propped himself on his elbow, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend.

 

“Ian you need to make up with her.” Mickey insisted, he knew the subject annoyed Ian and normally he could ignore it but he couldn’t stand seeing Fiona throwing herself a pity party every time Ian ignored her anymore. It’s causing him unnecessary stress and that’s not something he nor his babies need.

 

“Why are you takin’ her side all of sudden? She thought we expected her to handle our fucking kids.” He frowned.

 

“I’m not taking her fuckin’ side, but I’m getting really fuckin’ tired of seeing her look like someone ran over her fuckin’ puppy.” He sighed, rubbing a hand down his face, he was tired.

 

“Oh well, she shouldn’t have said that shit in the first place. Then I wouldn’t hate her right now.” Ian said turning on his back to cross his arms like a child.

 

“You don’t hate her, Ian.” Mickey said reaching over to turn Ian’s head to face his own.

 

“Just do it. No one wants her to be depressed even after they’re born.” Mickey spoke softly, thumbing circling over Ian’s cheekbone.

 

“Fucking fine.” Ian grumbled with a smile, lifting himself to kiss his boyfriend’s perfect plump lips.

 

Mickey was right, as mad as he was, Fiona didn’t deserve to be as mopey as she currently was. At first she did, but it’s been a couple months, it was probably just getting ridiculous at this point.

 

He’ll stop ignoring her tomorrow. Right now he is busy kissing his boyfriend.

 


	5. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cut this short quite a bit because i wanted it to be it’s own chapter, enjoy xo

 

The next morning, Ian woke next to the soothing sound that be Mickey’s soft snoring.

 

The feel to wake up with Mickey in his arms again is something the redhead missed so much more than he can fathom it hurt. Man it feels good, he’s never letting this go again.

 

He carefully stepped around the pregnant brunette, pulling on jeans and a T-shirt before leaving the room quietly.

 

“Hey Ian.” Fiona smiled sweetly in attempt to start a conversation with her little brother.

 

Mickey’s previous words in mind, Ian smiles warmly as he gets coffee. “Hey, Fi.”

 

Mickey was right, he could never stay mad at her forever or hate her. She’s his sister.

 

”You’re talking to me.” Fiona chuckles, relieved he may finally be ready to hear her apologies.

 

“I am.” He nodded slowly as he made his way to sit across from Fiona at the table with his cup of black coffee.

 

“I just want to say I’m so, so sorry. I shouldn’t have said you guys to expect my help—”

 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” Ian interrupted quietly.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that, or at all really.” Ian only nods so she continues. “I just... I don’t want you to regret this huge life changing thing. How can you take care of child when you can barely take care of yourself? I’m not sayin’ you can’t, I’m just sayin’, what happens when your meds start failing and you forget to adjust them or something? What happens to them? When you’re manic, you can be... destructive.” She explained, trying to find the right words without offending her brother.

 

Ian takes in reasoning, it makes sense. She was just looking out for him like always, just went about it in a completely wrong way.

 

He’s worried about that too, but just knowing he’s about to have kids in four months really makes him want to be responsible for himself. He’s never relied on anyone to take care of him besides Fiona when he was younger, but now he’s grown and his family’s going to need him.

 

He’s also worried about the possibility of his children being fucked in the head like him, they don’t deserve this fucking disease.

 

Mickey says he doesn’t either, but at least if one does end up bipolar they know how to deal with it.

 

“You could’ve just said that instead, ya know.”

 

“I know, just kind of panicked.” She let out a small nervous laugh.

 

“I’m having these kids with Mickey, Fi. Nothing’s changing that. When I see those little miracles after they’re born, my only regret will be not bein’ there the entire nine months.” He replied easily, small smile playing at his lips.

 

“I know. And thank you.” She smiles earnestly.

 

“For what?”

 

“For hearin’ me out.” Fiona shrugs.

 

Ian chuckles slightly as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Thank Mickey.”

 

“Mickey?” She furrows her brows, tone not so much judgmental, more so curious.

 

“Yeah. He’s the one who told me to make shit right with you last night.”

 

“Wow, thought he didn’t like me.” Fiona’s genuine surprised expression making him smirk.

 

“He doesn’t, not really. Think seein’ you mope around here for the last couple months is stressing him out, not good for the babies.” Ian explains.

 

“Fair enough.” She tilts her head in an agreeing gesture as she sips her down coffee.

 

“Who knew big bad Milkovich cared.” She teased after a minute of silence.

 

“Oh please, he’s a big ol’ teddy bear.” Ian scoffs, though his boyfriend only like that with him.

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” She laughs, Ian joining in because why not, the only other people who will get to witness the soft teddy bear Mickey really is will be they’re twins.

 

“Fucks so funny?” Mickey grouches as he slowly carefully comes down the stairs, hand securely under his bellybutton.

 

Fiona’s not going to lie, she’s noticed he’s changed. He’s not all of sudden Mister Mommy, but little actions. Such as the hand rubbing softly on his stomach, how careful he is going up and down the stares, he’s much more cautious in general than she ever saw him. There’s also the fact she hasn’t seen him touch the beer in the fridge, or seen him anywhere near a cigarette since getting back together with Ian.

 

It’s these little things that do make her believe Mickey can be this ‘big ol’ teddy bear’ Ian claims him to be. That knowledge definitely makes her feel better about both being able to care and love the babies.

 

Too lost in thought, she doesn’t notice her brother get up and greet his boyfriend with a kiss until she hears the smooch.

 

“Gross, get a room.” She teases, getting up from her seat.

 

“Gladly.” Mickey replies before tugging his redhead back up the stairs.

 

Fiona chuckles softly as the two disappear up the stairs, how Mickey can crave this much sex baffles her.

 

 

A couple hours later, Debbie and Fiona were telling Lip, Kev, and V about the name chosen for the baby girl.

 

Ian came down the stairs, feeling completely fucked out. He and Mickey went four rounds before Mickey finally passed out.

 

“Jesus.” He sighed exhaustedly, unaware of everyone in the kitchen until after he took a sip of his tap water.

 

“What?” He asked when he realized they were staring at his body that just screamed with an aftersex glow. Messy hair, sweaty body, along with the fresh red scratches he could feel stinging slightly across his back.

 

“You look like you just got attacked by a cat while running a marathon.” Kev said, the rest nodding their agreement.

 

Ian shrugged with a smirk as he took a seat, “Mickey was hornier than a motherfucker.”

 

“Oh, we could hear.” Fiona said, winking to him and they all laughed.

 

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him, but I’m not complaining.” He said, trying to hide his smile by drinking from the cup.

 

“It’s the hormones, they make him horny during pregnancy.” V stated, confirming his suspicions. V was technically a nurse and already had her twins so she knows what she’s talking about.

 

“Thought so.” Ian replied, getting up waving bye to all before slowly making his way up the stairs tiredly.

 

Pushing open the door their room reeks of sex, and he loves it. He passes out happily on the sheets he needs to clean next to his boyfriend.

 

Just like every night since getting back together, he dreams of his life with Mickey and their twins in his deep sleep.

 

Yeah, he’ll never fucking regret this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i haven’t been feeling too great these past few days, so im sorry for not updating either of my fics as daily im doing my best :)


	6. It’s Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! xo

 

Mickey’s belly was much bigger now, he was extremely self conscious about it, he couldn’t hide it anymore. He’s six months pregnant and _big_.

 

Ian could tell Mickey was worried about what people would think or say. He still wore oversized hoodies out in public even though you could still tell.

 

He just reminded Mickey that it didn’t matter.

 

That inside Mickey’s stomach was a miracle. That two little lives they created were growing inside him. That they were having twin babies and that is all that matters.

 

Of course Mickey believed him everytime, but that didn’t stop the slight embarrassment he got when they were out and someone would stare at his growing stomach. Even if they assumed it was a beer belly, he couldn’t help it.

 

He was not ashamed of it, he was however embarrassed by how big and noticeable it was even if he wore Ian’s big hoodie that reached to his thighs and had to bunch at his wrists.

 

Like today, they were buying groceries at the store for the Milkovich house, and their cashier couldn’t take her eyes off Mickey’s stomach through Ian’s hoodie the entire time. She wasn’t judging though, she had a slight smile painted on her face.

 

Mickey had just pretended to be busy on his phone while Ian payed, and hightailed the fuck out of there once the redhead was done.

 

“Slow the fuck down, Mick.” Ian said, trying to keep up with his fast paced boyfriend.

 

“How ‘bout you hurry the fuck up.” He said, reaching the car, pulling the door handle, but it was locked.

 

He sighed waiting for his boyfriend to unlock it before climbing in and sinking in his seat. His hormones were all over the place again, and he fucking hated it.

 

Once they reached the Milkovich house, they unloaded the groceries inside, Ian not taking his eyes off a clearly downcast Mickey. He wanted to wipe that tired frown and crease between his brows away.

 

After stuffing the kitchen with groceries, Mickey pulled the hoodie off over his head, setting it on the table only to have it fall down to floor. He carefully bent down to grab it, feeling familiar large hands wrap around his naked waist and something equally familiar, press onto his clothed ass.

 

“Not in the mood, Ian.” Mickey grumbled setting the hoodie on the table.

 

He felt gross, exhausted, and just wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot shower.

 

Ian whined softly, planting a kiss to Mickey’s bare shoulder. “Okay.”

 

He still didn’t let go, he felt far too comfortable.

 

Mickey leaned into the immense comfort, placing his hands over Ian’s settled just below his belly button. He turned his head, connecting their lips into a sweet, soft kiss.

 

Ian eventually pulled away, smiling small gazing into gorgeous ocean blue. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Mickey blushed and turned his head, attempting and failing to hide his smile from Ian.

 

“Fuck you.” Mickey said, turning around in Ian’s arms, his big bare stomach pressing on Ian’s.

 

“I love you too.” Ian replied easily, that is is after all hood talk for ‘I love you’ according to Kev.

 

While pressing his lips lingeringly against the brunette’s, he feels a little kick the shape of baby foot press onto his stomach and smiles into yet another kiss.

 

After his much needed shower, Mickey walked into his and Ian’s room, still soaking wet in only a towel. He could feel Ian’s eyes on him, taking in his dripping form.

 

Mickey walked over to the dresser and put on one of his boyfriend’s big shirts and some boxers.

 

He knew Ian would prefer for him to sleep in the nude again, but he thought it was a turn off to see a huge bloated belly. It’s obvious Ian has no problem with it, if how much love he constantly shows the baby bump is anything to go by.

 

He climbed into bed only to have Ian attack his lips. He responded immediately, kissing back fervently, already getting hard.

 

Next thing he knew Ian was in between his legs working him open while sucking his dick. Fuck, he’s so good at this.

 

“Fuck.” He moaned when his boyfriend’s fingers found his sweet spot, practically whimpered as he continued to rub on the bundle of nerves.

 

“I’m good, just get in me.” He breathed, needing Ian to be buried deep inside him.

 

Ian wasted no time reaching for a condom, rolling it on, and coating himself generously before slowly pushing in.

 

He would prefer that they bareback, but Sara had warned them.

 

They both moaned simultaneously as Ian bottomed out.

 

“Fuuuck.” He sighed breathily when Ian started moving, thrusting in slowly. Ian leaned over him, carefully hovering over the bump, and started sucking a mark on Mickey’s neck. Mickey wrapped an around Ian’s shoulders as he picked up his pace a little.

 

With one particularly hard thrust, Mickey cried out Ian’s name, and he knew he’d found Mickey’s prostate.

 

Wanting to savor the sweet sounds he’s pulling out of the brunette he hits that spot over and over with each thrust, earning dull nails to dig and drag down his back in painful pleasure.

 

“Shit, Mick.” Ian panted into the crook of Mickey’s neck, body working up a sweat as he fastens his pace a little.

 

He lifted his head wanting to see the panting, moaning, mess of a man underneath him. Mouth draped open, brows pinched, eyes clunched tightly, expression screaming pleasure words clearly couldn’t express.

 

“Gonna cum.” Being the only understandable word leaving full lips, Ian only moved faster chasing both their orgasms.

 

“Fuck.” Ian sighed as he filled up the condom, not a second later, feeling Mickey’s hot cum shoot between them.

 

He kissed Mickey as he pulled out to take off the condom, wincing at the sensitivity.

 

Ian used the nearest shirt on the floor to clean up Mickey who looked seconds away from passing out.

 

“Thank you.” Mickey yawned.

 

“For what?” Ian asked.

 

“I don’t know, for bein’ you. For staying with me.” He muttered so quietly, Ian almost missed it.

 

“I love you, Mick. I’m not going anywhere.” He gave the love of his life a reassuring kiss which Mickey smiled into, always happy to hear those words from his redhead.

 

 

The next morning, Ian realized they had four months until their babies would be born.

 

He needed a job. A legitimate job. Not go-go dancing. He wondered if he could ask Fiona to get him his job back at Patsy’s since he was better now.

 

He never finished high school, he should get his GED, that way he’ll be able to get a better job at some point. Might also help to get a place of their own, they can’t live between the Gallagher and Milkovich houses forever.

 

“Ian.” Mickey tapped his thigh severally next to him, he must’ve been lost in thought and not have heard him.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m hungry.” He rubs his stomach, looking up at him with big blue innocent eyes.

 

When did Mickey get so fucking adorable?

 

“What do you wanna eat?” He asked, hoping he wouldn’t ask for take out, Ian has been saving up for a place of their own, getting a job would help move that along much quicker though.

 

“I was thinkin’ spaghetti.” He said.

 

“Mick, I don’t have any sauce or meat for that.” He sighed, standing up and helping his boyfriend up when he reached up and made grabby hands.

 

“Well then let’s go to the store. I want spaghetti.” He raised sassy eyebrows, wordlessly letting Ian know this wasn’t up for debate. Ian knew better than to argue with a pregnant Mickey, he’d learned that the hard way.

 

So he grabbed the car keys while Mickey went to grab Ian’s hoodie.

 

While they were at the store, Mickey was seemingly trying to become one with the black fabric. The only reason he left the house in the first place is because he didn’t want to sit on his ass all day, walking around was the only exercise he would be getting until the twins were born.

 

Ian was bent over slightly looking at the different meat choices, while they were there he intended on getting them something to make for dinner as well.

 

“Hey.” A voice beside him said.

 

“Sorry, am I in your way?” He scooted over, not even looking at the guy too focused on examining meats.

 

“Nah you were good, was liking the view.”

 

Ian’s eyes widened in realization at the guy’s suggestive tone.

 

“The fuck you just say?” He heard Mickey say, he turned around to see Mickey scowling incredulously at the guy.

 

“Mick.” Ian warned when his boyfriend took a step closer.

 

The guy swallowed visibly, realizing his mistake, eyes zeroed in on Mickey’s belly. The guy wasn’t half bad looking, but he didn’t even hold a fucking candle to Mickey.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry.” The guy stuttered, his earlier confidence gone. The guy hadn’t taken his eyes off Mickey’s stomach though.

 

“Take a fuckin’ picture it’ll last longer.” Mickey spitefully remarked before hurriedly walking away towards the dairy isle.

 

“Fuck man, uh, sorry.” He muttered before taking the cart and following his brunette.

 

He found Mickey opening one of the coolers to grab a large tub of cookies ‘n cream ice cream. He pushed the cart closer, seeing Mickey’s face was shaded crimson red out of pure embarrassment.

 

“Mickey.” He sighed when Mickey avoided his eyes and threw the container in the cart.

 

He grabbed hold of his black fabric covering Mickey’s hand.

 

“Hey.” He spoke softly, pulling his boyfriend closer.

 

Mickey’s face was returning to a normal color as he sniffed, looking deeply into forest green orbs.

 

“It’s okay.” He said pulling his lover into a hug which was readily returned, Mickey held onto Ian for dear life. He needed this.

 

Ian pushed the hood off Mickey’s head to plant a lingering kiss into his hair when Mickey sniffed into his shirt. He knew the hormones were causing Mickey to be emotional, the brunette would never cry in public, rarely in front of anyone. He also knew there was not much else he could do besides hold, and comfort him.

 

Mickey took a few minutes to collect himself still in Ian’s firm arms before deciding they should leave.

 

When they got back to the Milkovich house, Ian cooked up many servings of spaghetti for everyone.

 

Mickey was already on his third plate and fuck if he didn’t love knowing he was feeding two more little lives inside him. It was a feeling he would probably miss after they were born, but if Mickey wants to they could always have another kid in the future.

 

“Jesus Mick, I feel like you get bigger every time I see you.” Iggy joked when he finally joined them deciding he better eat before Mickey finishes it all.

 

“Fuck you, shithead.” Mickey replied, giving him the middle finger for good measure.

 

“Just sayin,’ feel like you eat enough to feed an army.” Iggy raised his hands in mock surrender.

 

“When you knock whoever decides to settle down with you up, you’re gonna get your ass beat so much if you talk to ‘em like that.” Mandy jokes, making all four laugh in agreement.

 

“It’s the fuckin’ truth how is it insulting?”

 

“Cause’ it’s like callin’ them fat.” Ian laughs.

 

“Oh, sorry bro, I ain’t tryin’ to call you fat.” Iggy apologizes earnestly to his younger brother.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes at his brother’s stupidity, “Whatever.”

 

Mandy smirks at her best friend and idiot brother as they continue the conversation.

 

She doesn’t remember a time this house was ever this jovial, it feels nice. The sound of laughter and smiles all around, something they never got to do freely with Terry around, feels so damn nice.

 


	7. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo

 

Fiona had managed to get Ian a job as a waiter at Patsy’s, he’d made sure to thank her every chance he got.

 

The money was good, his hours were reasonable, he just hated leaving Mickey for that time but he figured Mickey would just nap and play video games.

 

He’d managed to get his GED, it wasn’t easy considering school was never his thing, the only thing that ever agreed with him was english. But with some help from Lip and Mickey he passed with a high 710.

 

Mickey was so proud of him when he showed him his GED diploma, made him happy Ian was starting off to make something of himself.

 

Ian had somehow encouraged Mickey to get his as well, but of course after the babies are born and he has time. Right now wouldn’t be the best time, he’d be too stressed about passing and that’s not good for the babies.

 

 

 

After a week, Mickey had shown up to Patsy’s, his reason being ‘house was too fucking boring.’

 

Ian just rolled his eyes, he knew the real reason he was here.

 

Mickey hated going out in public lately unless Ian was with him because of how big and obvious his stomach was. Mickey would rather sit at home bored than leave and deal with curious stares unless he missed Ian.

 

“Shift ends in a few hours, Mick. What are you gonna do till then since you’re so bored.” Ian said while setting Mickey’s mountain of food in front of him.

 

“I’ll stay here.” He said pulling Ian by his shirt down into a soft short kiss.

 

Ian smiled when he pulled away, he remembers a time when Mickey hated PDA, now he just doesn’t really give a shit. Like Mandy says, don’t look if you don’t like what you see.

 

An hour passed of Mickey just sitting there, he was trying to ignore the stare of three fuckers a few booths down. He fiddled with his phone for ten minutes, then glanced up to see the all three still whispering in secrecy, fucking giggling, and looking back at him every couple minutes.

 

What is this, middle school? As if they’re talking behind his back. Grow the fuck up this isn’t high school anymore, he thinks.

 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” He snapped, eyebrows shooting up. He wasn’t embarrassed anymore, just flat out annoyed at this point, they’ve been here for twenty minutes and seemingly haven’t been able to take their eyes off Mickey since.

 

The two guys quickly looked away, but the girl kept looking seemingly amused by his outburst.

 

Another five minutes passed where Mickey waited for the blueberry muffin he’d ordered from Fiona, when he heard someone sat across from him.

 

He looked up from his phone to see the girl sitting across from him.

 

“Can I fuckin’ help you?” Mickey rudely asked because who did this chick think she was?

 

“Maybe, I’m Eve. That’s my brother Drew, and our friend Tyler.” The petite girl pointed to the similar looking blonde and brunette.

 

“And I give a shit why?” He retorted.

 

“My brother over there, thinks you’re cute.”

 

“Good for him.” Mickey rolled his eyes before looking for Fiona, where the hell was she with his muffin?

 

“Would you be down to fuck him?” She asked bluntly, skipping all bullshit.

 

“No.” Plain, and simple.

 

“Why not?” She pushed.

 

“Already got someone, and not my type.”

 

“Someone with standards, finally.” She smirks.

 

Mickey glances around confused as to why she’s still sitting here, he already answered her question.

 

“E, you’re violating his personal space.” The brunette joins the booth, and Mickey bites the inside of his cheek because great, more people.

 

“You got a name?” She ignores her friend.

 

“Yeah, it’s fuck off.” He raises his eyebrows so high they’d disappear into his hair line if possible.

 

“That’s cute, but I asked for your name.” She smiles sweetly.

 

“Mickey.” He sighs heavily, these people won’t leave him alone but at least this bitch isn’t as a fucking coward like her friends.

 

“So Mickey, you’re pregnant?” She asked.

 

Mickey hesitated before answering, chewing his bottom lip now searching for Ian. Is this what they were fucking gossiping about like teenagers? Jesus, and people wonder why others are insecure.

 

“We playing twenty questions here or some shit?” He retorted, he was seriously over this conversation he just wanted his blueberry muffin.

 

And judging by the kick he just felt, so do one of his twins.

 

“That a yes?” Eve smirked, Mickey assumed she was getting a kick out of this.

 

“The fuck you think.” Mickey sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

 

“I think, it’s cool there’s someone finally someone who’s not a pussy willing to walk around the Southside like that.” She replies, taking Mickey by surprise.

 

“Holy shit, your pregnant? I feel stupid now.” The blonde inputs sitting dangerously close next to Mickey.

 

“Hey dude, can you not sit that close to my boyfriend? Or I’ll have to kick your ass.” Ian stated, coming out of nowhere with Mickey’s muffin plus an extra.

 

“Uh, sorry...” He trailed off when Ian reached over pulling Mickey into a tongue filled kiss. The two men at the table swallowed thickly, Eve rolling her eyes at both.

 

When they pulled apart Mickey dug into his muffin, completely unbothered as Ian left.

 

“Well damn, that’s one hot boyfriend of yours.” Eve complimented.

 

“Fuck off.” Mickey narrowed his eyes at the small blonde.

 

“Don’t worry, she prefers vagina over dick.” The brunette states, nudging her shoulder with his own.

 

Mickey cringes making the guys laugh, the brunette wipes a tear as he speaks; “How can you stand that fucking smell?”

 

“Same way you can all stand a fucking skin stick.” Eve retorts, pulling a small chuckle out of Mickey.

 

“He has a sense of humor.” Eve smirks as she picks a piece off the untouched muffin.

 

“Since when do you share your food, Mick?” Ian smiles as he once again, appears out of thin air.

 

“I don’” Mickey rolls his eyes making his boyfriend smile.

 

“Welcome to Patsies, ready to order?” Ian greets the customers who have yet to order anything besides a milkshake since walking in.

 

“So is that your baby?” Eve asks after Ian’s taken all their orders.

 

“Yeah they’re mine.” Ian answers quickly before running off to get the orders of another table.

 

“ _They?_ More than one?” The shocked brunette asks, eyes on the clothed baby bump.

 

Mickey nods wordlessly as he answers a text from Mandy.

 

“How many?”

 

Mickey shifted in the booth a little before answering, feeling slight discomfort with the conversation. “Two.”

 

“I hate kids but aw!” The little blonde gushed.

 

Ian was back with their food in record time, juggling all like a professional and it oddly made Mickey proud. Maybe because Ian’s succeeding and the sight is pretty amazing to him to see how well Ian is.

 

“Before you go, tell me about your babies because he won’t talk and I’m curious.” Eve pointed to Mickey almost halfway finished with his second muffin.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Everything.” Eve lifted her eyebrows hopefully, making Mickey question why she would care so much for kids that aren’t hers especially since she apparently hates them.

 

To no one’s surprise Ian got carried away, talking about the twins as if they were already born, showing love for two human beings yet to be born that stunned both parents.

 

All of the baby talk had Mickey lost in thought, wondering all sorts of things about their unborn twins. Would they look more like him or Ian. Would they have blue or green eyes? Black or red hair? Would they favor him or Ian more? The thoughts reminding him putting up with all this pregnancy bullshit was completely worth it.

 

“Hello?” Eve snapped her fingers in his face, making him swerve back in surprise.

 

Coming back to reality he noticed Ian walk away, and realized he’d drifted into Wonderland.

 

“What?” He quickly covered the fuzzy feelings with his stone face frown.

 

“I said give me your number.”

 

“Why?” He frowned harder in confusion, seemingly his go to feeling of the day.

 

“Because I like you, and I want you to be my friend.” She sighed exasperated as if it’s the millionth time she’s explained.

 

“Got one hell of way of makin’ friends.”

 

“Can’t help a curious mind.” She shrugged before snatching his phone sitting right in front of him.

 

“Ooh, who’s Mandy? Sounds hot.” Eve smirks at the phone.

 

“She’s my sister, and she’s straight.” Mickey’s face scrunches in digust.

 

“Of course she’s straight, ugh.” Eve rolls her eyes in frustration as she hands the phone back to Mickey.

 

After a few minutes the three are leaving, Mickey grateful because now he can actually go get up to use the bathroom without someone blocking his way. He swears, whichever kid that seems to love pushing on his bladder so fucking much better be good.

 

A couple hours later, “So you made some friends?” Ian smiled as he helped his boyfriend out of booth.

 

“No I met annoying people.” Mickey replies, sarcastically smiling.

 

“C’mon makin’ friends isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

 

“Course’ says Mr. Optimistic.”

 

“Mickey, it’s someone to keep you company while I’m working.” Ian tries.

 

“You’d let one of those dudes alone with me for hours? Really?” Mickey raises his eyebrows in disbelieving amusement.

 

“Well no...” Ian scratches the back of neck.

 

He trusts Mickey, no question there. Who he doesn’t trust is one of those guys he didn’t catch the names of. Who’s to tell if they try something. Yes Mickey’s pregnant and he doesn’t know anyone who flirts with a pregnant man, but you never know. Could easily be mistaken as a beer belly.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But Eve’s not bad.” Ian counters.

 

“She’s nosy as fuck.”

 

“She’s also blunt, straight forward. You like when people cut the bullshit.” Ian points out.

 

“Whatever, let’s go, I’m hungry for something I can’t get here.” His eyebrows flicking up suggestively.

 

Ian shook his head as they began walking out into the cool Chicago air. It’s not winter yet, which is when the babies are expected, but it’s always nice and cool.

 

He worries sometimes it may be a little too cold when the babies are born considering the due date could be December or January, too hard to be exact.

 

His stupid dick just had to give Mickey kids that would be born during winter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like writing Eve so I added her :)
> 
> also, I made a slight change after i just did all the math, and time behind the seasons so instead it sounds more accurate for the due date of the babies. sorry if you don’t care that’s just important to me that’s it’s accurate lol.


	8. Fucking Hormones

 

A month and a half later, Mickey and Mandy were lounging on the Milkovich couch playing video games.

 

Since meeting Eve, Drew, and Tyler, Mickey’s tried being nicer than usual, something foreign to him. He’s only ever been nice to Ian but that’s not hard, with strangers it is.

 

Eve not so much, she reminds both of Mandy.

 

Drew and Tyler, completely different story. They’re so different from the asshole acts Mickey’s used to.

 

Tyler’s actually kind of shy, which given his look is pretty shocking. You’d think he was a popular kid in high school who was annoyingly outgoing. But he had a sense of humor, and didn’t judge nor push, so he was okay in Mickey’s book.

 

Drew’s a little more on the outgoing side than Tyler, less than Eve, more open minded and voices his thoughts. He’s a little annoying but you get used to it when you get to know him. Even if he had a little attraction towards Mickey, the blonde’s not half bad.

 

Mickey’s pretty sure Drew even has a thing for Tyler judging by how much he fucking blushes around him. It doesn’t take a genius to tell Tyler likes him, but according to Eve her brother is clueless and can never tell when someone likes him.

 

Mickey’s ripped from his thoughts when there’s a loud knock on the door.

 

Mickey turns to his sister who’s too busy attempting to kick his ass at this gameto get up.

 

“Mandy.”

 

“You have legs, use them.”

 

“I’m also pregnant.” He reminds as he kills her character.

 

“I swear you use that for everything now, how the fuck does Ian put up with you?” She complains while getting up to open the door. Not caring who it is she lets the door fly open as she goes back to the couch, grabbing a pizza roll.

 

“Hello, Milkoviches.” Eve smiles as she walks in with a box of donuts.

 

“Keep those away from Mickey, he’ll eat the entire box.” Mandy smirks as Eve sits on the opposite couch.

 

Mandy likes Eve, she’s not afraid to say whatever the fuck she wants, no filter. Ian says part of them getting along so well is because of alike they are, which makes sense considering Mandy doesn’t like most people.

 

“On the contrary, dear Mickey here eats for three.”

 

“Does everyone need to point out how fuckin’ much I eat?” Mickey mutters bitterly as he kills Mandy’s character once again, pushing harder on the button than needed.

 

“It’s just jokes, Mick.” Mandy’s tone more sincere, she has a feeling the whole weight thing bothers her brother more than he’s willing to admit. Which is at all.

 

Her brother is insecure, and vulnerable in a way few people will ever know, she’s just glad he has Ian. How much love the redhead shows her brother could make her puke, but at least he’s receiving reassurance and love from someone he knows intends just that with his affection.

 

“Whatever.” He mumbles, making her feel a little guilty for adding fuel to fire that be Mickey’s insecurities.

 

It’s somehow easy to forget how sensitive to shit Mickey can be, mainly because it never showed before.

 

“Donut?” Eve asks, holding out a chocolate covered donut with sprinkles.

 

It only took about ten seconds of eyeing the delicious treat in Eve’s hand before he reached over the coffee table to grab it.

 

“Also I got them for you guys, so dig in.” She adds setting the box in the middle of the table.

 

The sight that greets Ian when he comes home to the Milkovich house is a pure flash of deja vu.

 

Mickey and Mandy playing against each other in video games, Mickey winning as usual, only difference being a big pregnant belly, and a petite little blonde across from them.

 

It made him smile at the thought of Mickey playing video games with their kids, wondering if he would beat them or let them win.

 

“Ooh donuts.” Ian reached out to grab not any in particular only to have his hand slapped away by his boyfriend.

 

He watches amused as Mickey picks one up and sits back against the couch as he eats, allowing Ian to grab one.

 

“You’re like a child.” Ian chuckles dropping in between the siblings, and earning Mickey’s middle finger.

 

“He’s practicing for your children.” Mandy smirks with eyes locked on the screen as she now duels Eve.

 

“Fuck you, it’s called cravings, bitch.” Mickey retorts around a mouthful of glazed donut.

 

“Cravings make you slap people?” Iggy says walking in through the front door.

 

“Stupid fuckin’ questions make me slap people.” Mickey states easily.

 

“Pregnancy’s turning you into an even bigger bitch.” Iggy laughs before dodging nearly missing the television remote thrown at him, letting it hit the wall hard and break.

 

The room goes silent in shock, both girls covering their mouthes, both Ian and Iggy not knowing what to say as Mickey continues to eat his donut like nothing’s happened.

 

“Please, never knock him up again.” Iggy takes a deep breath before quickly disappearing in his room.

 

Mickey’s seven, almost eight months pregnant. Not like that’s the first time he’s had mood swings, everyone should know better than to argue with a pregnant person in general.

 

Mickey's already an impatient, and short tempered without the hormones.

 

After a minute of silence, Mandy and Eve deem it safe to continue their game.

 

Mickey finishes his donut in record time, wanting nothing more than to vanish in their room right now.

 

“Help me up.” He taps Ian’s thigh.

 

Once Mickey’s in their room he resides under the covers, planning to sleep the tears he’s keeping at bay away.

 

Fucking hormones.

 

Ian sighs heavily as he falls back on the couch next to Mandy.

 

“Tired?” She smiles sympathetically. Ian’s been working overtime getting much more in his paycheck the past month, it must be stressful.

 

“Yeah.” He runs a hand down his face, contemplating his next move.

 

“Is Mickey gonna be okay?” Eve asks, tone caring and soft as if the littlest sound will set the sleeping man in the other room off.

 

“He’ll be fine, it happens.” Ian shrugs.

 

Eve nods severally, standing up when her phone buzzes with an incoming.

 

“I gotta go, tell Mickey to finish these donuts so my money didn’t go to waste.” Eve teases before she’s out the door.

 

“Won’t even have to tell him.” Ian jokes as he closes the box, there’s only two more Mickey will gladly eat. Even if he wasn’t heavily pregnant, the man’s got a sweet tooth.

 

He goes to the kitchen, grabbing a beer can out of the fridge.

 

Mandy chewed her bottom lip as she watched Ian take swigs of the liquor she knows he’s not supposed to have.

 

She wants to say something, but it would only annoy her best friend. He’s stable now, he can take care of himself just fine, she’s not his caretaker, she’s his best friend.

 

Maybe after a long day of working he just needs a drink.

 

 

He’s only gone through little more than half when he’s already a bit tipsy. She takes the beer away, finishing the rest in a few big gulps.

 

It’s while she’s trying to get him off the couch that Mickey finally comes out of their room rubbing his eyes irritated.

 

“What’s with all the fuckin’ noise?”

 

“Tryin’ to get him up.” She explains while Ian falls back onto the couch sending him into a fit of fucking giggles.

 

It was well around the eight right by now, so Mickey grabbed Ian’s meds from the bathroom, a donut, and a cup of tap water.

 

“Eat.” Mickey holds out the donut fighting his urge to take it for himself. Ian can’t take his meds on an empty stomach, God knows how bad that messes up his stomach.

 

Ian wouldn’t eat more than half, complaining like a little kid that he was full. After drinking the water, Mickey made sure Ian swallowed down the pills and helped Mandy take him to bed.

 

Mickey didn’t mind doing this.

 

He wasn’t mad Ian had drank even he though knows he’s not supposed to. He understands sometimes Ian needs it after a hard day.

 

Mickey was going to take care of him either way, make sure Ian drank water, make sure Ian took his meds everyday, make sure he ate so he doesn’t have to sit in the bathroom all day.

 

He loves him, and appreciates everything Ian’s done for them so far. Ian’s working ridiculous hours, he got his GED, he’s keeping himself healthy, and he’s been house searching with Mandy.

 

Mickey’s lucky to have Ian, before he got pregnant their relationship in the start was walking on eggshells. They couldn’t be happy because Mickey had been closeted, and afraid. Then it seemed like when they finally were, they found out Ian was sick. Ian’s better now of course, he’s only needed his meds adjusted once where he wasn’t himself for a couple weeks.

  
  
But he had been lucky to get a second chance to get it right, like Ian said.

 

Getting back together was one of the best decisions he’s made in a long ass time, if he regrets anything, it’s not telling Ian that he was going to be a father sooner.

 

Great, now he’s getting teary eyed watching Ian sleep peacefully in their bed.

 

Fucking hormones.

 


	9. They’ll Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy xo

 

“You fucking cheated!” Eve exclaimed after Mickey kicked her ass in a game of Street Fighter.

 

“Bitch you wish.” Mickey said triumphantly, getting up to use the bathroom giving the other two men a chance to play someone who they won’t lose to.

 

Mickey was about eighty percent sure that the babies were moving after leaving the bathroom, and twenty percent sure he’s just crazy.

 

He quietly crept into their room where Ian was taking a nap.

 

It was probably a little rude to wake Ian since an hour and a half ago he came home, and passed out the second he connected with the bed.

 

“Ian.” Mickey whispers, climbing into his side of the bed next to Ian quietly snoring, the light coming in through the curtains illuminating his muscular back.

 

Resting back against the headboard he can definitely feel movement.

 

Ian doesn’t wake even when Mickey practically shouts his name, redhead too deep in his sleep.

 

Mickey uncovers his big belly, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and resting it on the unborn twins.

 

It’s when there’s a kick hitting Ian’s hand that he inhales sharply as he jerks his hand back.

 

“The fuck?” He groans, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

 

Mickey chuckles as he reaches for Ian’s hand again, placing it back only to have it kicked again.

 

“Man, they’re not even born yet, and it feels like they already hate me.” Voice gruff, and raspy with sleep.

 

“Please they’ll love you more than me.”

 

“I highly doubt that.” Ian argues, smiling at the movements the babies are making against his hand.

 

“Hey guys.” Ian rubs softly with both hands after situating himself between the brunette’s legs.

 

A smile stretches across Mickey’s lips, a hand running through red as Ian begins talking to the unborn children, something he does often to let the babies hear what he sounds like.

 

His reason being he doesn’t want them to be looking at him wondering who the fuck he is when he holds them after they’re born. Only way to make sure of that is to talk to them, so they know who their daddy is. Mickey’s told him plenty of times when he holds them, when they hear him, they’ll know.

 

He talks in a soft, soothing voice, sometimes singing to them when they’re extremely active in Mickey’s belly. It’s calming, and sweet, and Mickey loves it.

 

Ian’s not much of singer, sings every so often, but Mickey thinks he has a beautiful voice, and clearly so do Alex and Emily.

 

Even with Ian just talking to them, like now, he finds himself getting lost in the sound of Ian’s voice each time.

 

Mickey’s massaging his head, the action making him sleepier by the minute. So he presses a lingering kiss against the soft skin of the large bump like he does everyday.

 

Mickey carefully steps off the bed, quietly padding out the room to let Ian sleep. He’s been working since early this morning up until an hour, and a half ago.

 

Ian had gotten another job at some fast food restaurant as a busboy, earning some more money for a house.

 

Mickey wishes he could help, get a job so Ian’s not doing everything, and help himself feel less dependent on the redhead for everything. But it’s not like it’d be any good at moment seeing as soon the babies will be born, and he’ll need to stay at home to take care of them, and rest.

 

Right now it’s even hard just to do simple tasks, what with his back constantly aching, and all the pain he’s experiencing in his third trimester. He’d been told the third would be rough, but he did not expect all this absolute torture.

 

“Where have you been, we’ve been kicking E’s ass.” Tyler laughs when Mickey sits, grabbing a slice of pizza Mandy bought.

 

“With Ian.”

 

“For twenty minutes yet I heard no moaning?” Eve smirks setting down her controller, receiving Mickey’s middle finger in return.

 

“How can you even have sex knowing there’s a little human being in there?” Tyler asks, genuinely curious while pointing at Mickey’s stomach.

 

“Hormones.” Mickey shrugs.

 

“Wouldn’t that hurt the baby?” Drew inputs.

 

“Hell no, not like his dick’s anywhere near ‘em.” It feels so strange to talk about his sex life like this, but oddly good. In this house, he never could. Not freely like this at least. Feels nice.

 

“Wait so then how are they even growin,’ since you don’t have the womanly parts?”

 

“You don’t need a uterus to grow a child, sweetie.” Eve scoffed at her brother.

 

“Then where the fuck is it growing?” A confused Tyler threw his hands out dramatically.

 

“ _They_ are growin’ in my abdomen.” Mickey corrected with sas, if you’re going to talk about his children as if they can’t hear you, at least get the pronoun right.

 

“Does that mean you gotta get a C-section?”

 

The brunette only shrugged. He frankly doesn’t know how this thing works. He can still barely wrap his head around the fact he can have kids.

 

His doctor, Sara, said something about it being a rare gene he carries allowing him to get pregnant, and have children. He’s in that special ten percent of men who can, it honestly kind of terrifies him. That means if him and Ian continue to bareback he could pregnant at anytime, and he is not doing this again.

 

She’d said something about there being birth control made especially for that lucky ten percent. He was definitely looking into that, neither him nor Ian like using a rubber. Right now it’s their only option, any other time Mickey won’t be happy about it.

 

Back to the ten percent thing, apparently he’s got all the woman parts required for growing a baby. He has the eggs somehow, he has the space in his abdomen to grow them, what he doesn’t have is the vagina to push them out.

 

Since he’s still not sure how this is going to work, he can only assume he would need a C-section unless they plan to have him shit them out. He hopes for the C-section, them being delivered any other way he can’t see working. Also because he’s heard when you vag it out you stretch. Obviously you do, you pushed another fucking life out, but he really doesn’t want that. How would Ian ever do anything sexual with him ever again after that?

 

The snapping of fingers brings him back to his surroundings, thankfully pulling him away from those thoughts.

 

“What?”

 

“I asked if you guys are gonna baby proof this place.”

 

Mickey looked around, they really should, it’s clear with the neighborhood being gentrified making the prices of houses go up they aren’t getting one just yet.

 

The Milkovich house has gotten worse over the years, he can imagine when him and his siblings were very young it was baby safe because of his mom.

 

Taking a closer look there’s literally a wasted blunt under the table, they are definitely baby proofing this place. He is not having their twins roam around in this shithole with drugs out for curious minds to consume, and he knows Ian isn’t either.

 

“Yeah. Gotta start gettin’ baby shit.” Mickey sighs, easily hiding the slight excitement he gets about the subject.

 

How can he not? It makes the fact that they’re welcoming two little lives into the world so much more of a reality. So what he’s excited to meet his babies, sue him.

 

“You should take me. I’m quite the fashionista for that baby girl.” Eve winked.

 

Mickey thinks for a second, not the worst idea. “A’ight. Just don’ dress my baby like a hooker, and you can come.”

 

“No worries, they don’t sell baby hooker clothes that’d be fucked up.”

 

“You’re going baby shopping, and not inviting me?” Mandy voices coming out of her room.

 

“I’m sure Ian will invite ya.” Mickey replies around a mouthful of spicy pepperoni.

 

“You are the worst brother ever.” Mandy rolls her eyes sitting herself between Eve, and Mickey.

 

“Ditto.” Mickey smiles sarcastically, Mandy giving him the bird in reply.

 

She opens the box, catching Mickey side eye her as he’s almost finished with his current.

 

“I bought this, I’m just sharing because you’re pregnant. I’m only getting a couple, there’s plenty left.” Mandy says as she grabs a slice, not wanting her brother to slap her over a pizza

 

“Fair enough.” Mickey mutters, finishing off his slice.

 

A couple hours later it’s almost midnight when Eve, Drew, and Tyler finally head back to their apartments.

 

Mickey debates them getting an apartment for a hot minute, but decides against it. Ian wants a house, a place to really call their own, and so does he.

 

He crawls into bed for the second time today, waking his boyfriend in the process.

 

He feels bad when Ian’s hard on presses against his ass, he’s just not feeling sex lately. Might have something to do with the constant pain, but he’s just not really feeling like having Ian inside him.

 

He tries to sleep, but when Ian’s hand makes it into his boxers, beginning to knead the flesh of his ass, he can’t ignore, and give Ian blue balls for the second time today.

 

“Haven’t done anything in awhile.” Ian’s raspy voice making him feel hot all over, yet not crave sex as Ian takes the helix of his ear between his teeth.

 

“Bullshit, fucked me last week.” Mickey argues, pulling Ian’s hand out of his boxers and turning cautiously onto his left side.

 

“Yeah last week. Haven’t done anything since.”

 

“I blew you two days ago.”

 

“Yeah that was then, this is now.” Ian counters, pleased when his boyfriend’s hand finds his chest, lightly dragging down ‘til he gets to the waistband of his boxers.

 

He shifts, positioning himself on his back as Mickey one handedly pulls his boxers down, letting his cock spring free.

 

Mickey lifted himself, resting on his elbow while his right hand traveled down fire pubes before finally wrapping around the shaft.

 

His tongue darted to the side of cheek, biting it to keep quiet as Mickey started slowly stroking the base.

 

“Shit.” Ian breathed as Mickey pumped faster, tightening his grip in just the right way. The feel of Mickey’s touch alone sends jolts of pleasure to course through his veins, and shiver down his spine.

 

Ian pushes his back head back into his pillow, eyes clamping shut as Mickey continues to jerk him picking up speed.

 

“Fff...”

 

The redhead’s mouth falling open as his brows pinch, the hand moving even faster.

 

The brunette licked his lips, glancing down at Ian that look encouraged him to jerk faster, sight making his own mouth drop some. He knew Ian was close when his pants quickened, breaths short.

 

Mickey swiped his thumb over the tip, that being all it took before his load spilled into Mickey’s hand.

 

He breathed heavily as his erection went down, blissed smile spreading as he pulled his boxers back up. “Fucking love you.”

 

Mickey hummed in reply, leaning down capturing Ian’s top lip in a kiss, both men smiling into the connection.

 

He sort of wishes Ian would stop bugging him about sex, but at the same time he _really_ doesn’t. His constant desire helps assure Mickey he still wants him, that he’s still finds Mickey attractive, though the brunette would never admit that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re just going to pretend male pregnancies are not life threatening cases, that men can actually get pregnant without a fertility treatment, and male birth control (“the pill”) does exist.
> 
> this may not be an AU but it’s my fic okay :)


	10. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was gone so long
> 
> enjoy xo!

 

“Mick, you’re coming! Get up!” Ian yells from the living room of the Milkovich house to his ‘sleeping’ boyfriend.

 

It’s time to get baby shit. They’re coming in one month, Mickey now being eight months pregnant.

 

Ian’s been wanting to go sooner due to the fact that it’s common for twins to be born early, he doesn’t them to be born and then they rush to buy stuff for them.

 

He doesn’t know how most men say they freak out before having a baby, if anything there’s only pure joy and excitement flowing through him. Of course though everyone’s different.

 

If he didn’t know any better, he’d say his boyfriend is the most excited out of them all.

 

Mickey likes to pretend it’s not a big deal, like now as he slowly walks out their bedroom. “Calm your fuckin’ tits, I’m up.”

 

“Mickey we’ve been waiting for you for an hour.” Mandy complains as the four all walk out the door, Eve included.

 

“And I’m up now, so stop bitching.”

 

“If Ian wouldn’t kill me, and we actually had some, I’d push you down the stairs.” Mandy states climbing into the backseat of the Milkovich car.

 

 

It’s about an hour into shopping when they finally get to buying baby clothes.

 

Mickey let Ian and the girls pick out cribs, a stroller, fucking toys, stuffed animals, a bunch of baby shit he could give less a fuck about.

 

It’s the baby clothes he actually says something.

 

“Ay no, you’re not puttin’ that ‘em.” Mickey snatches a navy blue onsie from his sister’s hands.

 

“Since when do you care what they’ll wear?”

 

“Since now. If one of ‘em ends up a fuckin’ ginger this shit will clash with their hair.” He carelessly tosses it to the ground before walking away to racks of baby clothing.

 

“I’ll be damned, he’s interested in dressing babies.” Eve smirks while Ian goes to help. Mickey snatching almost everything blue, red, and orange he chooses and throwing it to the ground.

 

“Mickey I get how passionate you are about baby clothes,” earning the bird, “but you can’t just throw the clothes on the ground, you have to put it back.” Eve says, her and Mandy collecting all the rejected fabric.

 

“It ain’t my job to clean up after people.”

 

“It is when it’s your mess. You’ll get us kicked out.”

 

“You think they give a shit?”

 

“They work here, so yes.”

 

“Great for them.” Mickey mutters.

 

Another hour passes of Mickey trashing the clothing items the others chose replacing with his own preferences.

 

“Jesus Mickey, why even bother lettin’ us tag along if you were just going to do all the baby shopping?” Eve rolls her eyes as the six leave after purchasing, counting the unborn twins.

 

“So we could clean up the shit he left lying around.” Mandy while they begin packing the trunk of a large truck Iggy got for them; illegally most likely.

 

Mickey ignores them, rolling his eyes and digging into the two snickers bars Ian handed him.

 

 

It’s a week later when Mickey wakes at eight o’clock at night, Ian snoring quietly behind him.

 

He swears he hears the quietest pop, and fucking _feels_ it. He starts slightly panicking when he feels the sensation of a gush of very warm fluids.

 

Before he can even process what’s happening, sitting up and pushing off the covers there’s a piercing pain in his abdomen.

 

He bites onto his lower lip attempting and failing to suppress the pained groan, waking his boyfriend in the process.

 

“You okay, Mick?” He groggily stirs, fully waking when Mickey doesn’t answer just holds his stomach and groaning pain.

 

Ian sits up and catches Mickey’s expression in the moonlight, a fucking tear streaming down, something’s definitely wrong.

 

“Mickey?” The latter only grips his hand squeezing hard, and sucking his bottom lip. Ian’s beginning to panick what the should he do? Mickey’s not saying anything to help him understand what’s going on.

 

Then the brunette’s grip is less tight, beginning to breathe in and out heavily as if he’s just ran the olympics.

 

“Mickey?” He tries again when Mickey carefully stands and begins dressing.

 

“Where are you going?” Panick surfacing once again out of pure confusion for the situation.

 

“We need to go the hospital.”

 

“What why? Are the babies okay?”

 

“Think they’re fuckin’ payin’ us an early visit.”

 

It takes only a couple seconds for Ian to realize what that means; Mickey’s in fucking labor. Another contraction starts up after the brunette’s changed, and he hurries to wake Mandy who’s the only other in the Milkovich house tonight. The redhead drives as fast as possible without getting pulled over to the hospital.

 

Though Mickey would normally be against his sisters help, she’s offered her hand for him to squeeze during his contractions so Ian can drive, but right now this being his first time experiencing such pain he can do nothing but accept the helping hand.

 

“Fuck.” Mickey’s expression contorting one of pain just after they’ve arrived into triage room while the nurse hook his large stomach up to the fetal monitor. He squeezes Ian’s hand tightly, attempting to breath in and out just as the nurse is demonstrating.

 

He’s thankful the contraction doesn’t last long, looking over he recognized so many expressions hidden behind a forced smile, and tired eyes.

 

“What?” Ian asks when he feels his boyfriend’s eyes on him, smiling wider trying to seem better than he feels.

 

“Fuck’s up with you?” Hands still interlocked, he strokes his thumb in calming circles.

 

Ian’s eyes meet his favorite clear blue ones, glancing at Mandy on the waiting chair texting his siblings, he sighs heavily.

 

“Fuckin’ nervous.” He admits.

 

Before, through all the months he’s been with Mickey during this pregnancy, he’s been ecstatic about the babies. But when Mickey had told him they were actually fucking coming, he started getting all these worrying thoughts; what if he’s not good enough a father? What if they actually do turn out to be bipolar? What if him and Mickey turn into Kev and V when they had their babies? What if he’s an awful father? What if they hate him? What if things change between him and Mickey?

 

Obviously things will be different from now on with two kids in their lives, but what if things will never be the same? What if one of the two father’s worlds revolves around them, making them neglect the other?

 

Snapping back to reality when there’s dull nails digging into the nuckles of his own hand, he realizes that right now is not the time to think about that bullshit. Him and Mickey will be fine, he repeats over and over in his head.

 

“Jesus... Fff...” The brunette punches out, how the fuck can some women say contractions aren’t the bad? This shit fucking hurts!

 

“Breathe, Mickey.” Mandy reminds.

 

It’s almost an hour later when the Gallaghers, plus Kev and V arrived, making loud noise as they pack into the triage room. All eyes immediately landing on the heavily pregnant belly covered by a hospital gown.

 

“Jesus that thing’s huge.” Carl comments aloud not having seen Mickey’s belly since about a month before.

 

“Yeah, you sure there’s not more than just two babies in there?” Kev teased, both earning two middle fingers in return.

 

 

Mickey must be fucking exhausted, it’s been nine fucking hours since he first went into labor.

 

“It’s four in the fucking morning, when are the babies going to come out?” Carl complains in his waiting chair.

 

“It’s a male birth, Carl. It’s going to take some time.” Lip answers next to him offering some awful hospital coffee.

 

“Nine fucking hours? Jesus, why couldn’t he be a girl with a vagina?” Carl mutters after the bitter tasting coffee.

 

“Idiot, normal births can take up to twelve hours.” Debbie rolls her eyes next to her brother.

 

“Ugh.”

 

Almost seven in the morning, Mandy, Iggy, and the Gallaghers are woken by Mickey’s doctor. They’re taken to Mickey’s room faced with an exhausted father looking down at who they can assume is a baby boy judging by the blue blanket wrapped around him.

 

That must be Alexander. Alexander Gallagher-Milkovich. He had a full fucking head of raven black hair, just like Mickey. Fuck he’s beautiful.

 

The other newborn cradled by Ian wrapped in pink must be Emily, Emily Milkovich-Gallagher. Mickey was mesmerized by her. She had some hair on her head too, and it was flaming red, just like Ian’s.

 

“She’s beautiful.” He whispered, tears running down his face.

 

Mickey cradled Alex, waiting for him to open his eyes.

 

Neither newly parent got to see the babies right away, Mickey first had to be taken care of before either could hold the newborns.

 

Ian sat down next to Mickey so he could look at their baby boy.

 

“Fuck, he’s precious.” Mickey said not even fighting the big smile spreading across his face, he felt his cheeks dampen and knew he was crying but he didn’t really care. He was allowed to cry at the birth of their babies.

 

Then like the miracle he is, Alex slowly opened his little eyes, looking straight at Mickey before letting his eyes explore the room and people around.

 

“Green. His eyes are green, Ian.” He said feeling his cheeks become damp again.

 

Ian stared deeply as he his son met his eyes for a minute before looking down at his sister. He felt hot tears stream down his cheeks, fuck this is the best day of his life.

 

“Hi, Alex.” Mickey said, his finger in front of his son.

 

The newborn boy grabbed hold of his finger, his little hand rapping around it and Mickey’s eyes watered further. He pulled his finger out of his son’s grasp, grabbing Ian’s free hand, and placing it in front of their son. This time he actually cried as Alex made grabby hands at Ian’s hand, the tiniest fingers holding onto it when Ian brought it closer.

 

Everyone in the room watched in quiet awe at the sight of Ian and Mickey crying as their son’s forest green eyes examined the other people while still holding onto Ian’s forefinger.

 

Alex released Ian’s hand in favor of Mickey’s.

 

Ian’s eyes drifted his down to little Emily, waiting eagerly for her to open her eyes. He watched in admiration as his daughter opened her little eyes, her long eyelashes batting as she took a look at her surroundings.

 

“Mick. They’re blue.” Ian whispered softly, as if him and Mickey were the only two in the room.

 

“Hi, Emily.” Ian smiled wider, if possible.

 

Mickey looked over at Emily, faced with the bluest ocean eyes staring back at him, smile slowly growing, more tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck.” He softly chuckled.

 

When he first learned he was pregnant, he never thought he’d be this happy at the sight of these miracles. They were the most precious, fragile beings he’d ever laid his eyes on.

 

Hands down best day of his life, minus the painful part of contractions.

 

Everyone got a chance to hold and admire the gorgeous newborns.

 

All somewhat stunned by how much they looked like Mickey and Ian combined; light barely-there freckles dotting their smooth milky skin, Mickey’s very long dark lashes, Ian’s puppy dog eyes, and Mickey’s plump lips.

 

They’re so fucking so beautiful.

 


	11. Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a mess, but enjoy xo!

 

Mickey had to spend almost a full week in the hospital, recovering from the birth of Alex and Emily.

 

Ian, being the amazing boyfriend and father he is, stayed the entire time as well. He never once left that room, not if Mickey didn’t.

 

They’d spent most of the four days squished side by side on the small hospital bed, holding their tiny gifts of life. Mickey rarely sets them down, wanting to be as close as possible to them, and hold them forever.

 

It surprises Ian when Mickey’s sad for the time the babies get tested for all kinds of diseases and shit like that.

 

He really doesn’t want to be apart from, asking when the nurse when he can have their twins back even though it had only been half an hour.

 

When one of his or Ian’s siblings visted they’d take notice to how clingy Mickey is with the two. And he’s not alone, Ian loves holding them, charishing the feel of his light children in his arms.

 

But unlike Mickey, he’s fine with handing one off for someone else to hold. Mickey will glare if you reach to take whichever twin he’s holding, the only one he lets hold them is Ian. Ian of course allows all, apologizing for his boyfriend though he completely understands.

 

He equally treasures their miracles, even though it’s only been a couple days, he can’t imagine a life without the cockily children.

 

Since the first night, the twins don’t seem to know what a good night’s sleep is. They rest during the day, leaving the night to cry and scream. They only calm down when one of the parents cradles them.

 

If they were this much of a handful for a few days, he dreads what it will be like when they go home.

 

 

Ian and Mickey step into the tidy, clean looking Milkovich house, twins in car seats that looked far too big for the teeny tiny twins. At the moment, only Emily was awake, her bright blue eyes searching her new surroundings curiously.

 

The two unstrapped the small children from the car seats, gently lifting them out to hold them, and making sure to support the neck. Alex awoke in Mickey’s hold, toothless smile as deep green eyes met loving blue eyes.

 

They walked around the house, giving a tour of the Milkovich house to the almost week old twins.

 

Only once did Emily cry, at first they couldn’t figure out why, but when he handed him to Mickey who held the neck, supporting what she’s too young to do, she’d stopped crying.

 

Ian had little experience with how a small child should be held and taken care of from when his younger siblings were this small.

 

It was a bit of an instinct for Mickey. He’d never done it before, only younger sibling being Mandy, he was too young himself to hold her though. He didn’t know shit about how to properly handle a small child, but it seemed as if what one would call ‘motherly instincts’ kicked in when it came to his own.

 

 

The next couple weeks had definitely been an adjustment. For Mickey especially, still recorvering and exhausted.

 

Neither father got much sleep, which for Ian was absolute torture; lack of sleep causing him to be a grumpy pain in the ass when he finally went back to work after a week of the twins being home. Fiona suggested he take a little more time off to rest out of pure pitiful kindness. Ian had declined, chances are he’d be replacing Mandy help Mickey with the babies, and not get any rest in between at all. Besides, he still had to make money for them to buy a house soon.

 

There were some nights, however where the babies decided to be nice and give their tired dads full nights to sleep.

 

There was also days Debbie would volunteer to take the babies off their hands, Mickey had been adamant about letting them out his sight. So instead, the care taking Gallagher had did him one better; she’d come over to the Milkovich house to babysit, and give Mickey hours to catch up on much needed rest. She also mentioned it being good practice for her baby.

 

It stunned Ian that Debbie was having a fucking baby so soon, he still saw her as that little Gallagher always packing so much work and stress on her shoulders working the daycare, and dressing cute for a boy she had a crush on. But it wasn’t exactly like he could stop her, no one can.

 

Ultimately it is her choice to make such a life changing decision. She may be ruining her life, she may be having what she’s always wanted since she was so young. A baby.

 

He liked to think of it as if it was Mickey’s scenario when he’d been pregnant though he hadn’t purposely done it. It had been Mickey’s decision to have their babies, parallel to Debbie’s options. No one could force her to get an abortion, only encourage, which it’s clear Fiona’s all for.

 

Pulled away from his thoughts, the sound of the bell for his table’s order bringing him back to Earth.

 

He yawned, serving with a forced smile.

 

Too soon after thinking about them does he start to miss them, wanting to cuddle them and see those big toothless smiles.

 

When he arrives home to the Milkovich house a couple hours later, he’s excited to see his boyfriend and three week old children.

 

That night being one Alex and Emily decide to give them a break, he finds comfort in the sounds of Mickey’s soft snoring next to him, and the quiet cooing of the babies in the shared bassinet. Both sounds combining bring him indescribable joy that he hasn’t felt in a long ass time.

 

 

Another week passes, Mickey groaning, awaken for the fourth time tonight by the sounds of a crying baby.

 

“Ian.” He groggily groans when the screaming continues, far too tired to get up again when he was up rocking Emily not even an hour ago.

 

“Shut them up!” A muffled yell from Iggy on the other side of their door. The sound only causes whichever twin crying to shriek louder, squeaky voice erupting throughout the entire house no doubt.

 

Ian finally gets his ass out of bed, deeming it fair that it’s his turn to take care of his screaming child.

 

It’s once again Emily, but this time needing a diaper change and wanting to be fed.

 

After taking care of her needs he climbs back into bed, curling his arms firmly around Mickey’s waist spooning the brunette.

 

“You have got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.” Mickey grumbled in frustration and irritation. The babies, both this time, cry out needing one thing or another, disrupting the parents’ sleep yet again.

 

Mickey is fucking tired, he needs a fucking break from these nightmares. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them more than he ever thought was possible, but this is fucking ridiculous.

 

He knew that newborns were a lot to handle, which is understandable considering they can’t take care of themselves, but this is torture. A straight week, consisting of the exact opposite to a full night of sleep.

 

In fact, he’s pretty sure yesterday Ian was running on two hours of sleep at work, it’s not healthy. Especially since one thing that’s key to staying stable for Ian is no stress, and rest. Neither his boyfriend has.

 

He’d say the excitement of bringing two new little lives into this world has now fully vanished from his system. But that won’t change anything, just maybe the fact that he’s now ready to leave the twins for at least a few hours or even a night.

 

After both fathers has taken care of their children, they cuddle in a tangle of limbs, warm, comforting heat hugging both man.

 

Any thoughts about him and Mickey facing the same problems Kev and V did, dissipated after the first couple nights back home. If anything, the birthing of the twins has only brought them closer if possible.

 

But since the birth of Alex and Emily, him and Mickey haven’t had sex, sure they’ve gotten off together a few times, but that’s about it. Ian doesn’t mind though, because both men’s minds have been anywhere but sex. It’s a mutual understanding that neither desire it quiet yet. It’s kind of hard to when there’s two screaming children sharing a room with you each night. Point being, he’s just glad they’re not foolishly fighting over sex.

 

Now thinking about it, and taking in Mickey curled onto his chest already fast asleep, he honestly wouldn’t mind fucking his beautiful boyfriend again. Ian won’t though unless the feeling is mutual, he’s not trying to force something on his brunette that will land him in the dog house.

 

A little boy getting fussy over needing another diaper change haults his train of thought. Letting out a frustrated sigh he carefully detached himself from Mickey’s hold, and went to tend to the mini Mickey.

 

Having kids around is definitely an adjustment, but one he will never fucking regret.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i’m working on the next chapter of Should’ve Said Something! i ran out of inspiration for it for a little bit but it struck again! i’ll update as soon as i complete it!


	12. Mini Both of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize that this took so long to update and that it’s short! i’ve been working on the next chapters of Should’ve Said Something and My Baby. enjoy xo!

  

 _“‘Alexander Gallagher-Milkovich, 7 lbs. 4 oz., born at 5:17 A.M. on January 6th, 2015. Emily Gallagher-Milkovich, 7 lbs. 5 oz., born at 5:26 A.M. on January 6th, 2015.’”_ Ian read the birth certificates proudly to his siblings the next day at the Milkovich house while Mickey fed them formula.

 

“Aww cute.” Fiona smiles widely when he shows them the little footprints on both.

 

“It make you want kids?” Lip smirked.

 

“Fuck no.” She scoffs, she thinks kids are cute but does not want any of her own, or at least not anytime soon.

 

“Good don’t, shits exhausting.” Mickey yawns.

 

“That’s cause’ you’ve got a newborn, plus another, Mickey. Twice the trouble and stress.”

 

“Yes I can do math, Phillip.” Mickey rolls his eyes, setting the bottle onto the coffee table and raising Emily to burp her over his shoulder. Again, he’s never done this before, it’s all just those good ol’ ‘motherly instincts’ taking over making it seem like he knows exactly what to do.

 

Alex, whose just been fed, starts to whine left alone close to Mickey’s side. Ian hurries over, scooping him up giving him the attention he wants. Soon as the little boy is wrapped in his warmth he’s quietted down against Ian’s chest.

 

Mickey sighs, relieved, he can’t put Emily down until she’s done, fuck knows what could happen. Jesus, how the fuck are they surviving right now?

 

 

 

Three weeks later, Ian woke to the sound of Alex crying, which in turn made Emily start to cry.

 

Mickey groaned as Ian nudged him, climbing out of their bed to go tend to their crying children. Mickey slugged behind the short distance, man he really hated this part of raising children.

 

Ian grabbed Alex and started swaying and shushing him, Mickey doing the same with Emily, until the twins fell back asleep.

 

They were however woken up two hours later when Emily started crying, which caused Alex to start up.

 

“Fuck!” Mickey whisper-shouted as he and Ian slugged to their screaming children.

 

“Fucking gross.” Mickey groaned as he changed Em’s dirty diaper.

 

Ian couldn’t get Alex to quite down so he walked out with him to the kitchen to grab a bottle of formula milk.

 

He put it into the microwave to heat it before he fed it to him. When Alex decides he’s had enough Ian placed what was left on the counter, and padded back to his and Mickey’s room. The brunette occupied and putting a sleeping Em down in the shared crib.

 

Then they’d crawled back into bed, exhausted.

 

The twins hadn’t made a peep the rest of night giving their parents a chance to sleep.

 

They don’t cry as much waking them at night recently, but when they did fuck it was so hard trying to calm them.

 

 

 

A couple days later, Ian realized that his boyfriend had yet to leave the house at all since the twins were born. So that weekend, Ian finally convinced Mickey to go grocery shopping with him, they needed them after all, he had nothing to cook for dinner.

 

When they arrived at the grocery story, Em was sleeping soundly in her car seat in the cart while Mickey held a sleeping Alex against his chest.

 

The twins were now five weeks old, Ian still can’t believe Mickey and him made those two beautiful sleeping babies.

 

Of course they ran into Eve and Tyler at the grocery store, they’d been grocery shopping as well when they saw Mickey in the hoodie that almost reached halfway down his thighs.

 

Only two things were different. There was no huge stomach poking out the front of hoodie it was still there but getting smaller, and there was a sleeping baby boy wrapped in a royal blue blanket with black hair like own on his chest.

 

They looked over at their cart to see a baby carrier, and though they couldn’t see it, knew the other was the baby girl they’d been expecting.

 

They haven’t hung out with Mickey since almost a week before those twins were born. They looked tired, Eve could see the puffiness under Mickey’s eyes as they walked closer.

 

Mickey had just turned to see some employee making googley eyes at a bent over Ian’s ass. He rolled his eyes because seriously? You fucking work here, and you know damn well the man bent over ain’t for sale.

 

“Ay take a fuckin’ picture it’ll last longer!” He called out, the dude immediately turned bright red.

 

“Can you please not put your ass on display for the entire store to see?” Mickey sassed when Ian turned around to put a package of meat in the cart.

 

Ian just smirked at his jealous, possessive boyfriend.

 

Just then Mickey heard his childish friends call his and Ian’s name. “Hey.”

 

“Hey, long time no see!” Tyler whispered when he saw the sleeping child on his friend’s hip twitch at the loudness.

 

“Aww! It’s a mini you!” Eve whispered in complete awe over the tiny infants.

 

Mickey smiled warmly at the way the two cooed over his son. Just then Alex opened his eyes and Tyler gasped. “It’s a mini both of youuu!” He gushed.

 

Ian laughed at that too before putting two more meat packages in their cart careful not to disturb Em.

 

The last thing they needed was to have their daughter screaming her tiny head off loud enough for people on the other side of the store to hear.

 

Eve looked over in the cart and saw a sleeping redheaded baby girl and swooned because holy shit were they right that Mickey and Ian would make beautiful babies!

 

“Oh my god it’s two mini both of youuu!” She whispered so he didn’t wake the sleeping baby girl.

 

“Jesus, calm the fuck down.” Mickey said, bouncing Alex when he started to whine a little. It did nothing so he nudged Ian and handed off the baby boy to him quieting him right up.

 

Eve watched the exchange, “He’s fucking precious.”

 

“Yeah when he’s not screaming or crying like a little bitch.” Mickey said pushing the cart forward to complete their list.

 

“Mickey!” Ian whispered, because come on.

 

“What? It’s true and you know it. Same goes for the little demon sleeping right there.” Mickey replied, earning him a slap on the arm.

 

“She looks too cute to be a little nightmare.”

 

“Yeah, but she is. She’s clearly Mick’s daughter.” Ian smiles as Alex cuddles closer into his warmth.

 

“So she’s only mine when she’s cryin?” Mickey scoffed, being a bit of a hypocrite seeing as both have said that if either twin is crying in the wee hours of the morning.

 

“Hey princess.” They all hear behind them, all turning to face a smirking brunette eyes focused on Eve.

 

Eve furrows her brows, un-fucking-believable. She hates being catcalled, especially by men.

 

“Not my type.” She says, turning only halfway before this seemingly determined man speaks again.

 

“What’s your type, sweetie?”

 

“Unless you’ve got a vagina between your legs, walk away.” She sasses signaling her friends to keep moving.

 

Along the way to a new aisle Mickey catches some dude fucking checking Ian out from afar. Seriously?! Who even finds a man with a baby on his chest attractive? Mickey of course, but it makes sense with Ian being the father of their children. This guy, fuck no.

 

Mickey glares daggers, the guy glancing in his direction quickly feelings eyes on him. His smirk quickly dissolves to one of fear as Mickey as shakes his head no.

 

“Stare somewhere else if you wanna keep those eyes.” He threatens loud enough for the fucker to hear. The stranger grabs something off the shelf dumping it in his cart hurring to get away from Mickey’s deadly glare.

 

“Jesus some guys are such fucking pigs.” Eve groans in annoyance having seen that guy oggling the redhead.

 

“Yeah or maybe he was a genuine guy but he’s only human so he decided to stare.” Mickey said, eyes focused on Ian’s ass as he bent over to grab pizza rolls out of the frozen foods cooler.

 

“Seriously Ian stop puttin’ your ass on display for the whole fuckin’ store.” No malice in his tone whatsoever, moving his eyes over landing on some lady looking at him weirdly.

 

“The fuck are you lookin’ at?” He snapped, eyebrows shooting up becoming one with his hairline.

 

The lady rushed away, clearly scared. Wow, her friend had no people skills, like at all. She wondered how Ian hadn’t been scared of him at first. Then she wondered... “Hey how did you guys even meet?”

 

“Well a couple years ago, Mandy had told her brothers I raped her because I wouldn’t fuck her. So they hunted me down until I told her I was gay, then she called them off. Mickey started stealing from the store I worked at then, and the owner being the pussy he is, let him. I had enough of it when Mickey stole the gun we kept. I went to his house, grabbed a tire iron, and we ending up fucking. Then my boss found out and shot Mick’s leg, and he went to juvie.” Ian explain casually as he dropped the things they wanted and needed carefully in the cart.

 

“Well damn. What’d he shoot your leg for?” Tyler replied, very surprised, he expected something like... well he didn’t really know what he expected. Just not that.

 

“Ian was fucking his boss, and the prick probably got jealous.”

 

“How do you guys say these things so casually with straight faces, Jesus starting to think you’re both robots.” Eve sighed with smirk.

 

“It’s kind of fucked up but that’s the past. Now Mickey can’t get enough of me.”

 

“You wish, copper top.” Mickey chuckled, that statement was pretty true, but no way in hell would he admit to that in front of their friends. Sure they wouldn’t give a shit, but this whole friendship thing was still new to him. He was trying though, no doubt about that.

 

“So you weren’t like put off by how rude he is?” Tyler asked, still curious.

 

“Nope, thought it was hot. Nothing’s better than a power bottom.” He said smiling when Mickey rolled his eyes.

 

“True.” Tyler agreed, he could appreciate a power bottom when he had one.

 

“You’re right Eve, pigs.” Mickey rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re one to talk. You only wanted me for my dick at first.” Ian argued, still smiling though.

 

“Why you dwelling on the past, firecrotch?” Mickey raised an eyebrow feeling a smile creeping onto his face.

 

“Why are you calling us pigs when you couldn’t keep your pants on around me while you were fuckin’ pregnant?” Ian retorted.

 

“It was fuckin’ hormones, shithead.”

 

Eve and Tyler laughed as they continued their bickering, they were like an old married couple, it was so cute.

 

Once they were home and put all the groceries away, all that talk about Ian’s dick made him want to swallow his boyfriend’s load.

 

They’d yet to have sex yet, Mickey was still recovering from the birth of their twins.

 

Mickey’s recovery was supposed to take at least six weeks to full recover. But it was week five since the babies were born and he’s mostly feeling better. If they ever have anymore kids, it better be far away from now. He is not going through this shit again so soon. Maybe like another year or two if Ian wanted.

 

Mickey got to work on slowly driving his boyfriend insane, the little teasing making him cum hard down his throat with his name on his lips.

 

Of course - because they’re parents and have to deal with this shit on a daily basis from now on - one twin ruined the high of the blowjob screaming they’re head off.

 


	13. Fuckin’ Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been gone for a while, i recently had to get my meds adjusted, and needed some time to rest. I struggled a bit with this chapter, but I hope it turned out good, and to your guys’ liking. thank you for being so patient.
> 
> it’s short but I wanted this to be a chapter on it’s own. enjoy xo

 

Mickey smiles as Ian leans down, and plants a kiss on his lips. Today, Ian had decided to give Mickey a break, he was going to bring the babies to work with him and give his boyfriend proper rest.

 

It has now been two months since the babies were born. Every day since Mickey’s had them and had to take care of them instead of just having a day to lounge around. So Ian thought, fuck it, he’ll take them off his hands. Especially since they’re less fussy lately, he’s just hoping they go easy on him, Mandy always complains when she stays to help her brother that each twin is a handful, together it’s even worse.

 

He grabs the car seats, carefully carries them outside, and securely buckles them in the backseat of the Milkovich car.

 

 

 

Mickey peels his eyes open hours later, the sun setting outside past his curtains. He fell back asleep right upon hearing the front door close this morning in intending on catching up on sleep for a couple hours. Couple hours turning into five by the looks of it.

 

Their bedroom door opens revealing a smiling redhead.

 

“Ay, how come I don’ hear the babies cryin’?”

 

“Cause’ I left ‘em with Carl and Debs—”

 

“You left them?” Mickey quickly sits up only catching the first part of Ian’s sentence.

 

“With Debbie, and Carl. Relax, Mick. They’re in safe hands.”

 

Mickey visibly relaxes, slowly laying back down on the bed. “Why’d you leave them?”

 

“Cause’ Mickey, it’s always baby this, and baby that. Never just us, I miss you.” Ian says as he undoes his belt, kicks off his jeans, and walks over to his boyfriend half covered by the sheets.

 

“That right?” Mickey smirks as Ian leans down to plant a short kiss on his lips.

 

Ian returns the smile now stretching the older man’s lips and pulls his shirt over his head exposing the perfect, pale, freckled skin underneath.

 

He smirks at the way Mickey licks his lips as his eyes travel down his body. “You sleep all day?”

 

“What?” Mickey asks distracted by the gorgeous man a couple feet away.

 

“Sleep all day?”

 

“Yeah.” He sighs scratching his chest.

 

It goes quiet after that. Mickey admiring his man tearing clothing item by clothing item slowly, Ian pretending not to notice the way Mickey’s ogling him.

 

He wonders if they’re thinking the same thing, and glancing over he can see something short and thick poking up; Mickey’s hard on. Ian smirks as his eyes flick between blue eyes and Mickey’s girth.

 

Mickey looks down and looks towards the window, Ian can see the faint pink of a just barely noticeable blush.

 

His smirk dissipates when Mickey pulls the covers higher, covering himself up to his neck. He doesn’t like that, since when does Mickey cover himself like that? Mickey’s never given a shit about being the nude.

 

He crawls onto the bed completely naked except for his boxers.

 

“Mickey,” He sighs, “You aren’t fat. Yeah you had two beautiful fucking babies, but that’s a fucking miracle. Do you know how many people would kill to have kids? You’re anything but ugly, okay. You’re fucking sexy. Always have been, always will be.”

 

“You have to say that—”

 

“I don’t have to say shit, Mick. I could tell you the exact opposite, but I’m not gonna lie to you.”

 

Mickey says nothing, eyes darting between Ian’s green ones.

 

Mickey is normally not one to search for confirmation, never needed to. But things are different now, he’s changed. He can’t help that he wants, fucking needs confirmation right now. “Really?”

 

“Yes really, Mickey. You’re fuckin’ beautiful.” He smiles sweetly now hovering above his boyfriend.

 

“Fuck you.” Mickey can the feel the blush taking over as he turns his head to face the baby crib. Jesus when did he become this person that fucking blushes? Easy: when Ian Gallagher came into his life.

 

“Please.” Both man smile as Ian leans down, capturing Mickey’s lips in a lingering kiss.

 

Ian lays on Mickey, afraid he might be squishing the shorter man but Mickey doesn’t seem to mind as he runs his fingers through his hair.

 

The kiss deepens, giving Mickey a breath of fresh air, it’s been too long since they’d done this. Actually kissed, not just a chaste smooch, something more, something meaningful. All teeth and tongue, yet electrifying with the kind of passion only Ian’s ever been able to make him feel. Mickey loves how Ian smoothly caressed his thighs, how the redhead’s hands explore the lower half of his body, taking his time to relearn every dip and curve of the his body. He loves the feel of Ian’s smooth skin under his own hands. He never wants this fucking fantastic feeling to end, and he knows Ian doesn’t either despite the man not saying so.

 

Ian gently ghosts his fingertips down Mickey’s torso, leaving goosebumps to form across the soft skin. It felt so warm underneath his fingers, so perfect. He disconnects the kiss, moving to plant one on the of Mickey’s jaw, peppering them down his neck before beginning to suck a pretty purple mark along his neck.

 

He lifts himself enough to pepper soft kisses down Mickey’s chest, earning an appreciative moan as he began to jerk Mickey off slowly causing the brunette to wrap his legs around Ian’s waist pulling them closer.

 

Ian finally reaches over him, Mickey taking the chance to pull Ian down and suck a pretty purple mark of his own onto Ian’s pale, freckled neck as Ian slicks up two fingers with lube.

 

Ian reaches down as Mickey continues to nip and lick at his neck, he teasingly circles his finger over the puckered hole, then gently pushes in, Mickey dropping his head and leaning it back into the pillows. Ian continues to fingef fuck Mickey until he started to rock back onto Ian’s finger. So he added a second digit, and began to scissor him open, soon adding a third digit. Mickey was a moaning mess coming undone as Ian worked him open.

 

Soon Ian was hovering over the shorter man between wide spread legs, slowly pushing in inch by inch ‘til he’d bottomed out, both groaning at the feel. Both missing it after the months spent without being this close, this intimate.

 

Ian gave them each time to adjust, loving the feel of Mickey pulsing around him as he consumed Ian’s cock, then he was pulling out, before slamming back in.

 

“Oh fuck.” Mickey breathed, God knows how much he’s missed this. “Fuckin’ finally.”

 

Ian chuckles as he sets a slow pace, thrusting in and out changing the angle a bit and finding Mickey’s prostate on a particularly hard thrust.

 

“Fuck, Ian” Mickey sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s shoulder who buried his head in the crook of his neck, panting and moaning lowly.

 

“Shit.” Ian moaned as Mickey’s tight heat clenched around him, he can’t remember a time sex has ever felt this fucking good.

 

Mickey began grunting louder as Ian’s thrusts became harder, getting quicker. His mouth forming a small oval as he leaned his head back further, baring his throat and giving Ian the chance to suck a hickey on Mickey’s pulse point. He sinks his nails into Ian’s back, dragging down sure that’ll leave scratches as if he’d been attacked by a cat, but he can’t help it. Not with the pleasure coursing through his veins, better than any drug could ever feel.

 

Before they knew it, Ian was driving them to their impending orgasms. Mickey cumming hard bewteen them, some landing on Ian’s chin. Ian relasing deep inside Mickey, painting his insides white.

 

Ian chuckled breathlessly as he pulled out, collapsing next to his boyfriend. Ian sits up, grabbing an abandoned shirt off the floor to clean them of Mickey’s cum.

 

Mickey smiles wide, unable to hold back as he pulled the blanket out from under them to cover up. Ian pulled him close, and Mickey snuggled deeper into Ian’s warmth, nuzzling as he rested his head on Ian’s chest.

 

“I love you.” He whispers after a few minutes of sedated silence, Ian’s fingers running through his hair with such gentle, caring movements.

 

Ian leans down, pressing a firm kiss against the dark locks. “I love you too.” He says muffled against his boyfriend’s hair.

 


	14. Aches in the Best Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your patience with this story, i’m sorry this chapter is probably a bit boring i’ll hopefully have the next up later today or tomorrow. enjoy xo!

 

Four months later, Fiona, Lip, and Debbie had decided to pay Mickey, Ian, and the twins a visit.

  
  
Mickey was busy in the kitchen trying to feed their screaming daughter, Alex proved much more easier to feed, only spitting on Mickey once, not even putting up a fight the second time.

  
  
Ian had fed them breakfast earlier, Alex had spit on him once before surrendering and eating his food. Emily though, boy she did not want to eat. She spit it at Ian every single fucking time, Mickey had laughed at him.

 

Now it was his turn to laugh as Emily spit her food out all over Mickey. Mickey flipped him off before attempting again, this time she actually complied and swallowed it. She put up quite a fight after that though.

  
  
Debbie had gone over to help Mickey try to feed Em, of course she happily swallowed down her food when Debbie fed it.

  
  
Mickey rolled his eyes as he disappeared into their room to change out of his clothes as Debbie and Lip tugged the twins out of their high chairs. And set them on the ground.

  
Both babies had recently started teething, Mickey and Ian both dreading it. The twins were more fussy, crying more because it hurt while their teeth started growing in.

  
One thing they’d learned about their babies personalities was that Emily was the bad troublemaker, enjoyed torturing her brother. Alex was definitely the happier baby, always fucking smiling.

  
  
The twins were four months old now, they were just learning to sit up by themselves. Alex had accomplished the task in a week, Em was still having trouble, too busy crying or nibbling Ian’s finger to try.

 

It wasn’t until a month later, when they were five months old that Emily could finally sit up by herself.

 

 

 

“I think I’ve found the one, Mick.” Eve said, moving to sit across from her crude friend at Patsies the next day.

 

Mickey had Em and Alex with him in their baby carries, both sleeping on either side of him. She look at the peaceful little redheaded baby. She’d had a hard time believing Mickey that Emile was an actual devil child. It wasn’t until a month ago when he was over at the Milkovich house helping Mickey out while Ian and Mandy worked that she’d seen it with her own eyes.

 

_Eve had just taken Emily and Alex down from their high chairs after Mickey fed them. If you could call getting half the shit spit on you and knocked onto the floor feeding. But what did she know about that? She didn’t know the first thing about kids._

 

_Mickey came back out in a shirt that had to be Ian’s, it reached his fucking thighs. She gave her friend a look._

 

_“What? It’s comfortable, eat me.” He’d defended._

 

_“Pretty sure Ian would put me six feet under if I ever tried.” Eve joked, taking a swig of the beer Mickey handed her._

 

_“I’d say he’s harmless but we know I’d be fuckin’ lying.” Mickey chuckled setting down his beer on the coffee table, pulling Alex into his lap after he made grabby hands at him. Eve watched as Mickey rubbed his nose against Alex’s tiny one, the gesture earning him a giggle out of his son. She looked down at Mickey’s daughter who pouted, looking adorable as ever. “I think Emily wants attention from her daddy too.”_

 

_Mickey set Alex next to him on the couch making sure the delicate child laid on his stomach so he wouldn’t fall since they hadn’t learned how to crawl yet. He bent over to grab his pouting daughter and placed her on his lap. Alex started to cry at his sister getting all the attention from their dad. “Fuck.” Mickey whispered, running his hand through his son’s full head of hair._

 

_Emily then grabbed her dad’s finger, and bit it with her growing in teeth. “Ay!” Mickey snapped, Emily bit again, harder. “Em! Fuck can you watch him for a minute?” Mickey asked not giving him a chance to answer before he got up and walked with his daughter on his, disappearing into his room. After a couple minutes later Mickey came back with Emily sucking on a pink elephant pacifier, and set her on the ground again._

 

_“Aren’t those bad for babies?” Eve asked._

 

_“You got kids? No, so shut the fuck up.” Mickey sighed as he put Alex on the carpeted floor as well. “We only use ‘em when they get fussy or if Em bites us.”_

 

_“So you don’t have to hear them cry?” Eve joked, smart idea._

 

_“Yeah I wish it were that easy, if they cry they spit that shit out and blow our eardrums out.” Mickey said as he got up to heat up some formula for them._

 

_Emily started to whine through the pacifier._

 

_Mickey came back, sat in front of his twins and pulled out her binkie. He held out the bottles facing the nipples towards each child’s mouth and was thankful they took the hint and began sucking away with sleepy eyes._

 

_He made sure each had a firm grip on the bottles before standing up to wash Emily’s pacifier he’d put on the ground. After Alex finished he dropped his bottle carelessly before settling on his back with a sleepy smile. Emily had done the same when she finished, a toothless smile stretching her full little lips._

 

_Mickey smiles down at his adorable children, both looking like exact copies of Ian though his boyfriend says otherwise. Really all he sees is two beautiful children he couldn’t imagine his life without anymore._

 

_Emily makes grabby hands up towards her daddy and Mickey doesn’t hesitate to lift her in his arms. He completely forgets his friend is here when Emily puckers her lips making kissy sounds. He rolls his eyes with a wide smile, he’s seen Ian and Mandy teaching them that. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t annoying, but when either twin does it themselves he can’t help the joy that fills him._

 

_He rests her just above his hip and she cups his cheeks with her tiny hands making his smile stretch wider causing his daughter to giggle. He leans his head down against her wavy red locks, and chuckles when Em pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose._

 

_And just like that, it was like a switch, the sweet baby girl that was showing her birth giver love was replaced by a naughty devil child._

 

_She bit Mickey’s nose and he flinched, she then turned her tiny hand into a fist and hit it hard onto her dad’s cheek then his nose. “Em!” he warned, She then harshly shoved her finger to his eye. “Fff...” He quickly put her on the ground and speed walked to kitchen pulling out his phone._

 

_“Hey, I’m bringin’ Emily. You’re watchin’ her.”_

 

_Eve listened to Mickey on the phone with who she assumed was Ian as Emily looked quite please with herself, giggling and shit._

 

_“No I’m done, you’re fuckin’ watching her.”_

 

_..._

 

_“I don’t care, if she stays here I’m gonna flip my shit.”_

 

_..._

 

_“Yeah she is but—“_

 

_..._

 

_“No. You’re watchin’ her!”_

 

_Mickey cames back with his eye red and watery, still on the phone._

 

_“Don’t fight me on this, you’re taking her. End of fuckin’ discussion!” With that, Mickey hung up and sighed as he ran a hand down his face._

 

_“I’ll be back, watch Alex.” Mickey sniffed, grabbing Emily, buckling her in a stroller and walked out the door._

 

Back to the present, Mickey looked up from his eggs. “What are you on about?” He asked around a mouthful of scrambled goodness.

 

“I met this really great woman an hour ago at the mall. She’s tall, she’s funny, she’s sweet, and she’s cute as fucking hell.” Eve gushes setting her phone down and opening a menu.

 

“Name?”

 

“Mia.”

 

“Sounds like a slut.” Mickey teased, receiving Eve’s middle finger.

 

“Shut up, she’s nice. Sluts have too big of an ego to be nice.”

 

“Good point, makes a lot of sense with you.” At that Eve reaches her body over the table and slaps the brunette’s hand.

 

“Fuck you, I’m nice.”

 

You didn’t go down on her did you?”

 

“Ha ha, no asshole. She bought me a coffee after she bumped into me and spilled mine on the ground.”

 

“Okay, then I believe you.” He chuckles with a shit eating smile.

 

Eve rolls her eyes as a smirk plays at her lips which soon turns into a wide smile when her phone dings with a text from none other than Mia herself.

 

“Jesus, Juliet smile any wider and you’ll break your fuckin’ jaw.”

 

“You do know what happened to Romeo and Juliet, right?” Eve asked, implying the sad ending.

 

“You kiddin’ I can barley get through the opening credits.” He answered as he shoved more eggs in his mouth.

 

It was weird now seeing Mickey eat a regular sized serving of food, he’d been shoveling down enough food to feed a whole family since they’d met.

 

It was also weird to see Mickey’s stomach barely there anymore while he wore Ian’s large shirt, then she wondered something.

 

“Does it hurt?” Mickey looked up at him confused. “Child birth.” She elaborated. “I know you didn’t push it out or anything, but...”

 

“Yeah, contractions hurt like a motherfucker, can’t imagine what actual delivery is like.”

 

“Thank fuck I’m never having children then.” She laughed before Fiona came to get Eve’s order, and see her sleeping niece and nephew.

 

“Were they born with the umbilical cord around their necks?” Eve says after Fiona’s brought her breakfast and coffee.

 

“Surprisingly no.” He answered, it was so common for the cord to wrap around the baby’s neck so he had been surprised when Ian told him they weren’t.

 

The next couple hours they chatted about Eve’s new beau and when she plans to tap that. She chastised him because she didn’t plan to ‘tap that’ she planned to date her. Mickey responded by raising his hands in mock surrender before beginning to feed the twins baby food.

 

 

 

Ian smiles down at little Alex crawling freely on the floor. He’s being extra cautious not taking his eyes off the mini Mickey, or as Mickey would call him overprotective.

  
  
“Ian they’re not even a year old and you’re already like an overprotective mom.” Mickey chuckles as he bounces Emily on his lap watching the two from the dining table.

  
  
Ian sticks his middle finger in return, Emily shining that bright toothless smile they’ve fallen in love with.

  
  
Ian glances down seeing Alex now laying on his tummy looking to be sucking on something.

  
  
“What do you got there little man?” Ian smiles before seeing the switch blade half dripping with saliva and half in Alex’s mouth.

  
  
“Woah!” He quickly grabs the weapon out of Alex’s hold, just in time too as the blade slides out producing sharp edges enough they would’ve chopped up Alex’s mouth.

  
  
“Mickey!” Ian frowns picking his son off the ground and setting him on his hip.

  
  
“I’m right here, the fuck are you shoutin’ for?” Mickey frowns as well looking up from his precious daughter.

  
  
“Did you just see that?”

  
  
“See what?”

  
  
“Exactly my point! Alex just had this in fucking mouth.” Ian holds out the slobbery the switchblade.

  
  
“It didn’t hurt him right?” Mickey asks, eyes widening in concern.

  
  
“No, because I took it out of his mouth before the blade popped out.” Ian says, jaw clenched. “I thought you got rid of weapons, or at least put ‘em out of the babies’ reach.”

  
  
“I did. That’s not mine.”

  
  
“Who’s is it?”

 

Mickey thinks. Not his. Not Mandy’s, that bitch uses a shiv, his brothers come and go, only one home recently is Iggy. Since he was home all day, granted sleeping through most of it, he can only deem logical that the pocket knife belongs to Iggy.

  
  
“Iggy!” He shouts, startling his boyfriend and children.

 

He frowns hearing silence in response, he knows his brother is home. Even if he had gone out it would to either go buy more beer, or go pick up a fuck buddy and bring them home. So there’s no reason he wouldn’t be here.

 

“Iggy!” He tries again, louder this time making Em whine on his lap. He smooths his hand over her head, running his fingers through her hair to calm her.

 

Ian sighs placing the pocket knife on the table behind Mickey and takes the empty chair beside him.

 

“What?!” Is his brother’s muffled response from behind the closed door.

 

“Get out here!”

 

“Mickey, stop yellin’ you’re scaring Em.” Ian says reaching over to run his own fingers through her hair once.

 

It takes a minute but a door finally creeks open and footsteps are heard padding out. “What?” He grumbles scratching his stomach.

 

Mickey reaches behind him grabbing the switchblade and tosses it towards the sandy haired man. “This yours?”

 

After he catches it, stumbling a bit, he nods slowly with a frown. “Why?”

 

“Alex had it in his mouth, almost cut him.” Ian answere, jaw tight.

 

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t know—”

 

“If it’s ever in their reach again, I’ll use it to cut your fuckin’ tongue out.” Mickey interrupts, his tone and eyebrows making it clear he is not messing around.

 

“Jesus, alright.” Iggy raises his hands in mock surrender before heading to the bathroom.

 

“Calm down, Mick.” Ian whispers, resting his hand on Mickey’s thigh and squeezing comfortingly.

 

“Like you aren’t mad.” Mickey rolls his eyes though a small smile has grown across his lips.

 

“I’m not.” Ian replies, because he’s not. Iggy didn’t do it on purpose, he’s sure he had it somewhere out of the twin’s reach and it just fell. It wasn’t there this morning so it had to have fell.

 

Iggy probably feels awful knowing it could’ve hurt his nephew, who wouldn’t? Now that’s he’s apologized, Ian can let it go as long as it never happens again. Given Mickey’s threat he’s sure it won’t.

 

“Mhm.” Mickey says leaning, Ian meeting him halfway for a lingering kiss.

 

Ian pulls away feeling a tiny cold hand push at his cheek. Opening his eyes he sees his daughter being the culprit who pushed him away. He chuckles making her giggle, “What? I can’t kiss daddy?”

 

He’s offered no response, only her giggles, along with Alex’s.

 

Mickey laughs along with both because wow, the sounds are so fucking adorable.

 

Ian uses his free hand to cup Mickey’s cheek and goes in again. He’s stopped when Emily puts her hand on his lips. He presses a kiss to the soft skin, and the baby girl retracts her hand being sent into a fit of giggles. He tries again while she’s distracted but the same thing happens again, and all four laugh.

 

“What if I want a kiss, huh?” Mickey chuckles. Emily answers by pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Oh yeah that’s fair.” Ian smiles before turning Mickey’s head with his free hand and pulling Mickey’s bottom lip between his. Mickey returns the kiss whole heartedly, savoring in his boyfriend’s taste before Ian’s pushed away again.

 

“Ay.” Mickey smirks down at their little girl in his lap as her and Alex giggle loudly.

 

“You guys are awful.” Ian comments before pressing a kiss onto Alex’s black locks. Of course he doesn’t mean that, after Mickey they’re the best thing to ever happen to him.

 

Ian’s heart aches watching both twin’s tootless smiles. Aches in the best way.

 


End file.
